A Wolf and His Vampire: Land of Fangs
by CrimsonAkatsukiCloud
Summary: Will those fated to be together be kept apart by raging families? Will the werewolf and vampire ever be? Can two enemies exist as one? Kiba/Naruto, Itachi/Sasuke, Gaara/Neji
1. Chapter 1

**A Wolf and His Vampire Series: Land of Fangs**

Summary: Will those fated to be together be kept apart by raging families? Will the werewolf and vampire ever be? Can two enemies exist as one? Kiba/Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or artists mentioned nor do I make a profit. Please review, I want to know what you think.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 1**

A sharp pain shot up Kiba's back. His body was warm. Small beads of sweat fell from his face. His brown hair was wet and matted to his forehead. He knew what this pain was. He was in heat. It was his first heat. He did not know what to do. Being curled up in his bed was too hot. The wet sheets clung to his warm bare skin.

His senses were in overdrive. Every smell made his nose twitch in annoyance. As the pain subsided, Kiba slowly got out of the bed and decided to take a cold shower. His body was still burning.

A sigh escaped his lips as the ice cold water hit his warm skin. He relished in the feeling of his body relaxing. If he could, he would have stayed in the shower all day. After getting ready, Kiba headed out on to the Inuzuka grounds. The cool wind felt nice on his face. He watched as members of his pack did their daily chores. He watched as children played and laughed. They were lucky to live in the bliss of ignorance. Children were fortunate not to know the life that awaits them, the life of a wolf.

Kiba still wished he were young and naïve. The life of a wolf is a cursed life to him. He was never allowed to leave the grounds unless it was to go into the village of Konoha. At least he had friends outside of the pack. He wanted to get out and have a life of his own, something that would never happen.

His Mother is the leader of the pack. Now that Kiba is reaching maturity he will be expected to lead the pack and become Alpha; a job he was not ready for. Slowly he walked towards the winding hills that were covered in lush grass that provided privacy and enabled him to look down at the entire pack. Just as he was about to go up, his sister stopped him.

"Kiba!" He turned around.

"Yeah Hana?"

"Where do you think you're going? You were supposed to meet Mom." Kiba let out a sigh.

"Can you just cover from me?"

"Kiba, you have to go. Mom has potential mates for you!"

"Please sis, can you cover for me just this once?" He gave his sister a pleading look. She sighed heavily.

"Fine."

"Thanks Hana." He quickly hugged her and ran up the hill.

He stopped once he reached the top of the tallest hill. Kiba looked down on the pack. He could see Hana walking to the home where his Mother had female mates lined up for him. His body filled with repulsion. None of the women that his Mother has ever picked out has ever been appealing. Not even the males of his pack caught his attention. Kiba lay in the soft grass and looked up at the sky. Thoughts of never finding his true mate crossed his mind. He could feel his heart sink at the possibility. Kiba already knew that his mate is not a part of the pack. He always pleaded with his Mother to let him leave the pack grounds but she always refuses.

'The only way to find my mate is to leave.'

As the day passed, Kiba slowly made his way home for dinner. He could feel the tension as he entered the house. The brown-haired boy went upstairs to wash up and then joined his family at the table. His Mother stared at him with stern, angry eyes.

"Where were you today?"

"I was checking the borders around our territory."

"Don't lie. Kiba, you cannot keep running away from your duties. You're expected to have a mate by your first heat and you don't have one."

"That's because my mate is not in the pack! If you'd let me leave, maybe I'd have found my mate by now!"

"That is forbidden. You will become rouge if you leave. If you can't find a mate in the pack then I will pick one for you."

Kiba's body burned with anger. He quickly pushed back his chair and went up to his room.

'She has no right to choose who I will spend the rest of my life with.'

He paced his room trying to figure out how to leave the pack. Kiba looked out the window to see the forest in the distance. The thought to go though the forest crossed his mind. He was always told as a child that the forest was dangerous and that if you ever went in you would never be seen again. It was a risk he was willing to take.

As the night came, Kiba slowly walked down the hall to the stairs. Carefully he took each step so they would not creek. Once he reached the bottom, Kiba went to the back door. He slowly opened it only to find his sister on the other side.

"Hana!" He whispered in surprise.

"I know what you plan on doing…I won't stop you and tell Mom. But know this; the Zetsumei Forest is filled with the devil's creatures. They are creatures of death. Don't let them catch you."

"What are the creatures of death?"

"Demons whose bodies have no life, parasites that feed off of others and relish in the taste of blood. They exist as enemies of our kind."

"I'll be careful."

"Keep your eyes open and your ears down. I trust that you'll come back in one piece by morning."

With that said, she walked pass Kiba and into the house. The brown-haired boy quickly walked across the field into town. Once he was through the village, he stopped at the edge of the forest. Fog surrounded the forest grounds. A chill ran down his spine as he looked at the ominous trees in front of him. He could hear something but it was faint. It sounded like a voice.

Kiba slowly stepped forward into the forest. Tall dark trees surrounded him. The shadowy, wet bark looked like leather. The fog seemed to get thicker. Kiba's ears perked up on the voice as it became louder. His nose twitched as the wind carried the scent of something burning.

He continued to walk further into the forest. His legs burned and his feet ached. Kiba did not know how long he had been walking but he would not stop. It was as if he was in a trance. The melody the voice sung continued to play.

Kiba came to a large hill. A small shadowy figure stood at the top. He stood still and watched as the figure continued to sing. Kiba could not explain why the voice affected him so much. He slowly made his way up to the figure as its words continued.

"_Come with me and dream a dream, let's make a memory_

_We'll go where no one else will know, for all eternity_

_Come with me and dream a dream, live freely_

_You'll live with me and never die, forever in harmony…"_

Kiba's legs slowly moved up the hill. Something told him to go back but his legs continued to go forward. He tensed when he realized that he no longer controlled his body. He tried to resist but he could not. The figure's form became more detailed. In the darkness, he could see that the figure had long dark hair and skin pale like porcelain.

He stopped right in front of the figure. It was a boy that looked about his age. Kiba became lost in the depth of his pale eyes. When Kiba looked into his eyes, he realized that he had no pupils. He also realized that he could no longer look away. He was trapped.

"What is a pup like you doing out here all alone?" Kiba went to answer but the boy was no longer in front of him. He tried to move to look for him but his body was no longer in his control.

"Are you lost?" Kiba tensed as he heard the boy's voice behind him. "Do you know where you are?" His eyes widened as the boy quickly appeared in front of him again. "You look scared."

The boy gave a toothy grin. His large fangs caught Kiba's eyes. He struggled to find his voice.

"What are you?" Kiba asked. The boy stepped closer and ran a pale, cool finger on Kiba's cheek.

"I'm a vampire and you my little wolf are dead."

He showed his fangs again and grinned as he lean towards Kiba's neck. Kiba tightly shut his eyes waiting for the end.

TBC...

* * *

Ok so I decided to delete The Original KMMA because I did not like the direction it was going in. I should not have a problem with this story since it is already completed. My apologies if you were reading The Original KMMA. Thanks to those that did review on the story, I appreciate it. Hopefully you can enjoy this story instead. So that was the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. There are plenty more chapters to come! Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's the second chapter! I hope you all like it. Please review, I need to know what you readers think!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

It was dark as screams met his ears. He ran through the thick never ending darkness. The deep scenery never changed, it seemed like he was going nowhere. The screams continued. He ran faster. Maybe he would be able to help the person. Nevertheless, each time when he reached the small speck of light, it would be too late; the screams had stopped.

The boy had jolted awake. Cerulean eyes searched the dark space. He shook his head and slowly pushed the wood in front of his face. The coffin lid opened and revealed that Naruto was still in his room. He turned his head to find Sasuke standing by his side.

"Another nightmare. The screaming was so loud that it woke Itachi and me."

"Sorry to disturb you and your mate."

"I think you're having visions again."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you're projecting them to our minds. Nightmares are your own, others can't see them."

"It's always the same vision. I don't understand it. I can't see anything its so dark, and I always feel the urge to save this person but I don't know who they are."

"I think it's your mate, which would explain the urge for this person. You should get some rest, six hours until sunset. Remember to trust your instincts."

"I will. See you in a few."

"Later dobe."

Naruto watched him leave the room, and then closed his coffin. He lay in the coffin to regain his chakra. The blond thought about what his best friend said. His instincts were telling him to go into Zetsumei Forest. His knowledge of what was on the other side kept him from going.

He woke as the sun set. The urge to go to the forest was stronger than yesterday. The blond-haired boy walked downstairs and made his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he saw that there was only one blood bag left, with Itachi's name on it.

'Maybe he won't mind if I have a small sip.'

"A small sip to you is a gulp to me." Naruto's body stiffened.

"Fuck, caught red handed." He gave the bag to the older vampire.

"If you are so thirsty, go out and hunt."

"I don't know if I want to go out today."

"Why not?" They sat down at the kitchen island.

"I feel the need to run thought the forest."

"Since when did you become a wolf, feeling the need to run?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Itachi's teasing.

"You know what I mean. I feel like I should be there. That there's someone that needs me."

"Then go. Naruto, don't doubt your senses. Doubt is what gets a vampire killed. Be careful in the forest."

"Thanks Itachi." He watched as the older vampire took his bag of blood and headed upstairs.

Naruto got up and headed outside. He slowly walked across the Uchiha Coven grounds. He looked toward the forest that plagued his thoughts. When he reached the edge, he jumped onto a tree branch. As his feet soundlessly hit the wood, the urge to go further in grew stronger.

At a leisure pace, Naruto jumped from tree to tree. Worry flooded his body something was wrong. He continued to run in the trees. The smell of a wolf hit his senses. He could also smell a familiar vampire.

He ran faster. Neji's voice met his ears. Naruto knew that Neji had found prey. The Hyuga used this melody to lure in his victims. Naruto stopped when Neji and another boy came into his view. The boy seemed paralyzed as Neji toyed with him. Naruto could see the killer intent in the vampire's pale eyes.

The blond boy's instincts took over. He knew that he had to help the other boy. Naruto leapt off the tree branch and lunged for Neji. He knocked the unsuspecting vampire onto the ground. Naruto quickly pushed off of Neji and took a defensive stance in front of the other boy.

"Didn't your Uncle ever teach you not to play with your food?"

"Haven't you ever been told to mind your own business?" Neji got up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you feed off of him."

"This doesn't concern you, runt."

"Touch him and I'll kill you." Neji smirked.

"Is that a promise?"

Naruto watched as Neji quickly came towards him. The elder vampire was faster then he looked. A scream left his lips as Neji's nails ripped through his skin. The vampires continued to fight as Kiba stood and watched. He watched as the blond haired boy risked his life to save him.

Kiba watched as they extended their fangs and tare at each others flesh. The fight seemed savage and barbaric. They fought like animals. For some reason Kiba felt that he had to protect the blond. All of his wolf senses took control. He could feel his body shaking. His skin and insides burned. Kiba howled as he felt his bones cracking and breaking.

The boy doubled over in pain as his bones reshaped. He stood on all fours. His face became that of a wolf and fur grew from his skin. As he turned, he could see that Neji was overpowering Naruto. With the transformation complete, Kiba stood on four legs at four feet tall and fully covered in thick brown fur.

He looked to see Naruto's body hit the forest floor. Anger surged though Kiba's body. As Neji went to finish Naruto off, Kiba quickly lunged at the longhaired vampire. Kiba growled and bared his teeth. A smirk appeared on Neji's face. The vampire raised his fist to strike Kiba. He caught Neji's arm in his mouth and bit down. A loud cracking sound met his ears. Neji screamed as Kiba broke his bones. The vampire hit Kiba in the neck with his other arm and broke free of the wolf's grip.

Kiba quickly recovered from the hit and went after the vampire. Neji held his broken right arm; he was too injured for it to heal quickly. The wounds that Naruto gave him continued to bleed. Caught off guard by Kiba's lightning speed, Neji was taken down to the ground. He screamed as Kiba's teeth pierced his skin. His right shoulder now throbbed in pain. Neji knew he would not survive if he continued to fight in his condition. He could feel the pain of the wolf's bite spread through his body. With the last of his strength, he pushed Kiba off him and teleported away.

The wolf growled at Neji's retreating form. A low groan met his ears. Kiba turned and slowly padded over to the blond-haired boy, he had large cuts all along his torso. Kiba could even see that some of his ribs were broken. Naruto's eyes slowly open and close to open again. His vision blurry. He could see the outline of the wolf above him.

Chocolate brown eyes peered into his cerulean eyes. Naruto knew that this wolf was important to him. A smile graced his face as he felt the wolf's tongue clean his wounds. Naruto threaded his fingers though the thick brown fur as Kiba nuzzled his neck. He could feel the wolf's body tense at the sense of someone's presence. Naruto looked in the direction that Kiba was staring. Kiba growled at the two dark figures.

"So this is where your instincts were telling you to go, dobe?" Naruto rolled his eyes at the nickname as Kiba continued to growl. The blond placed his hand on the side of Kiba's muzzle.

"It's okay. I called them. They're friends." Kiba eased a bit but closely watched the two figures.

Itachi walked over to the pair and pulled out a bag of blood. Handing it out to the blond, Naruto brought the bag to his mouth. He punched two holes into the bag with his fangs and sucked the blood out. As the thick liquid went down his throat, he could feel his minor cuts starting to heal.

"Looks like you'll be taking the whole bag of blood I was saving. Good thing I took if from you earlier, otherwise you'd be dead."

"Thanks Itachi."

"So, what's with the dog?" Sasuke asked.

"He's not a dog. He's a werewolf, that saved my life. Fucking Hyuga was going to kills us."

"Of all the vampires, to pick a fight with, it had to be Neji. He knows how to hold a grudge worse than women. Nice job dobe."

"Shut it teme!" Itachi gently picked Naruto up.

"What do we do with the dog?" Sasuke asked.

"He's not a dog!" Naruto yelled as Kiba growled at Sasuke.

"We take him with us." Itachi said as he turned and started running back to the manor. Sasuke turned to Kiba.

"Hope you can keep up." He smirked as he jumped up to run in the trees. Kiba narrowed his eyes at the arrogant vampire and started to run after him.

TCB...

* * *

I hope you all liked the second chapter! I can't wait to read your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

I want to give a major BIG THANKS to **jtwsnw20** for give such great reviews! You've inspired me to keep this story alive and I am grateful for it. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter!

* * *

A Wolf and His Vampire Series: Land of Fangs

Chapter 3

The trees became a blurry scenery as they ran through the forest. Kiba was amazed that he could run so fast. They slowed down once the manor was in sight. Kiba followed the vampires inside dark Gothic mansion . Itachi lay Naruto on the couch.

"We'll get more blood. Naruto, don't move from this spot." Itachi said.

Naruto nodded in understanding and watched as the brothers left. He quickly finished off the rest of the blood that Itachi gave him. His more serious wounds started to heal. The blond hissed as his ribs cracked and reformed. Kiba's head rose immediately. A small whine left his mouth; Naruto looked over to the worried wolf.

"Thanks for saving me." Kiba wagged his tail happily. "I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

Kiba forgot he was in wolf form and tried to speak. In his mind he was saying his name but all he could hear was barking. He couldn't tell Naruto his name. The blond gave him a puzzled look.

"Can you change back?" Kiba tilted his head to the side in question. "Is this the first time you changed?"

The wolf nodded his head. At that moment Itachi and Sasuke returned with four pint bags filled with blood. Sasuke gave a bag to Naruto while Itachi put the others in the fridge.

"Still in wolf form, I see." Sasuke smirked.

"He doesn't know how to turn back, today was his first time turning."

"Which means that he is new to being a wolf." Sasuke said. "He could be dangerous." Naruto's blue eyes widened.

"He's not dangerous! He saved my life."

"Naruto, he's a werewolf. They are taught from birth to kill our kind. Just because he saved you does not mean that he'll ignore his feral instincts. He should be put down." Naruto's eyes turned cold on his so called best friend.

"I may be injured but if you touch him, I'll come after you." They glared at each other.

"Calm down, the both of you." Itachi said. "Naruto, Sasuke is right. He is dangerous because he lacks discipline and control. There is no telling what might set off his primal instincts. Be careful."

Itachi walked upstairs with Sasuke following him. Naruto quickly drained the other bag of blood and waited a few minutes for his body to heal. He slowly got up from the couch. His body slightly ached. Pale fingers reached out to scratch the wolf in front of him.

"Sorry about them. They come off harsh but they mean well."

The blond took the stairs up to his room, on other side of the mansion. He closed the door behind Kiba. The wolf looked around Naruto's room excitedly. His eyes took in the deep crimson walls with black borders. The carpet was a bright white. There was a four poster king sized bed with black smooth finished wood and off white silk sheets.

What really caught Kiba's eye was the large black coffin on the side of the room. He watched as the blond lifted the lid.

"I'll be in here for thirty minutes. Don't leave the room and make yourself comfortable."

Naruto got into the coffin and closed the lid. Kiba took another look at the room before he decided to lay on Naruto's bed. Naruto's scent wafted into Kiba's nose. He realized that Naruto didn't smell like decay, death or burnt flesh like the other vampires. The blond smelled like the earth and fresh rain. Kiba enjoyed the smell all too much. It was intoxicating and pulled him in.

The wolf lavished at the feeling he had finally found what he was looking for. Naruto was his mate. Kiba's heart pounded with joy. His head lifted off the bed as the grandfather clock chimed in the corner. It was midnight. He was happy to know that he still hand some time to spend with Naruto before he has to be home.

As Kiba sat, he stared at the clock, willing the hands to move faster. It finally chimed, letting Kiba know that it was time for Naruto to get out. He watched as the blond raised the coffin lid. In Kiba's eyes, the blond looked completely rejuvenated. Naruto slowly got out of the wooden box and looked over to Kiba.

"You waited up for me." Naruto smiled.

Kiba's heart raced as Naruto sat next to him on the bed. There was so many questions that he wanted to ask, so many things that he wanted to say. He wished he could. Naruto ran his fingers through Kiba's fur and rubbed his belly. Kiba's leg shook violently at the amount of pleasure he felt from having his stomach rubbed. The blond laughed at the wolf's antics.

"You should get some rest. You must be exhausted from today."

He wasn't tired, Kiba wanted to protest but couldn't. Naruto continued to rub circles on Kiba's stomach. The wolf sprawled out on the bed, his body suddenly feeling tired. What Kiba didn't know was that the blond was hypnotizing him by using his chakra. Kiba let out a long yawn. Naruto smirked once he could hear the wolf's even breathing.

He watched as the wolf slept. The night was sill young for the blond. Naruto opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside. He knew the wolf would be hungry when he wakes. He slowly let his black feathered wings to protrude from his from his back and flew into the moonlit night.

The blond returned with a small deer. Naruto skinned the deer and took out the venison. He knew the wolf would enjoy this in the morning. After cutting and cleaning the meat, he stored it in the fridge. Once he cleaned himself, he looked at the clock. It was 2 a.m. Just three hours till sunrise.

Naruto made his way back to the room. There on his bed laid the boy he saw before he changed. He moved forward to get a closer look. The boy's skin was tan indicating that he spent most of his time in the sun. His hair was brown and thick. Naruto sat on the bed and softly brushed the boy's hair. It was shaggy just like his fur.

His pale hand slowly roamed down to the boy's face. Naruto wished he could see his eyes. He gently traced the red fang mark on the boy's cheek. As he touched the boy's smooth soft skin, Naruto realized that his fangs had come out. He also noticed that the wolf made him feel. He hadn't felt such emotion since he lived, since he was human. Naruto lay on the bed. He flinched when he felt a warm body warp around him. Naruto closed his eyes and rested against the warmth.

TBC...

* * *

Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed so I can know what you all think. The next chapter will be up shortly!


	4. Chapter 4

"..."-Speech

'...'-Thoughts

* * *

**A Wolf and His Vampire Series: Land of Fangs**

**Chapter 4**

Kiba felt a chill. He shuffled away from the cold to find that his body ached. He felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. His eyes slowly opened to reveal a dark room but there was a figure in front of him. Kiba's head quickly shot up when he saw a boy with blond hair lay next to him, facing him. The events of last night played in his head. He quickly remembered the vampire that tried to kill him and the blond vampire that tried to rescue him.

He smiled as he realized who the boy was. His smile grew when he realized that his arm was wrapped around Naruto. Wait, his arm? His eyes widened.

'How did I change back?'

"You did it subconsciously." Kiba froze.

"Can you read my thoughts?" Naruto smiled at Kiba's beautiful voice.

"Only when you're in human form."

"Wow." Kiba slowly stroked Naruto's cheek. "You're cold."

"That's usually what happens when you're dead."

"So you really are a vampire. I thought it was all a dream."

Naruto gently took Kiba's hand in his. The blond slowly got up, pulling Kiba with him. Even though Kiba was naked, he did not feel ashamed or embarrassed to let Naruto see him. They kept their eyes locked on to each other. Excitement ran though Kiba's body. He wanted to wrap the blond in his arms. His inner wolf screamed for him to take the vampire. On impulse, Kiba pulled the blond toward him and planted a kiss on his cold lips.

Naruto gasped in surprise. He let Kiba continue to kiss him. Joy rushed though Naruto's dead veins. His body was overwhelmed by the electricity that Kiba's kiss sent though him. Kiba grunted as Naruto desperately responded to the kiss. Heat pooled in his abdomen as his body responded to Naruto's cool touch around his neck. He nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, begging to be let in.

The blond let out a light moan as Kiba's warm hand slipped under his shirt and up his back. Kiba growled and quickly took advantage of Naruto's open mouth. The vampire's sharp nails dug into Kiba's back. He needed to be closer. He wanted to feel the wolf on top of him. Another moan left his lips as he felt Kiba's erection poke him in the stomach. Arousal rushed though his body. He knew at any moment it was going to happen. The pleasure was too great. If he wanted to keep the wolf safe, he'd have to end it. The blond quickly pushed Kiba off him and turned away from the other boy.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing." Kiba growled at Naruto's empty answer. The Alpha would not be denied. He was annoyed.

"Then turn around." He demanded. Naruto could hear the anger in Kiba's voice. He faced the wolf with his hand covering his mouth. "Move your hand." Kiba ordered.

Naruto sighed in defeat and dropped his hand. His medium sized fangs hung from the front row of his teeth. Kiba softened at Naruto's downcast demeanor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I thought you were mad at me, that you didn't want me." Kiba apologized.

"No, I only want you and I could never be mad at you. I pushed you away because I didn't want to cut you."

Kiba stepped closer to the blond and softly kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Can you just pull them back in?"

"No, they come out when I'm stimulated."

"Oh." Kiba blushed.

"Come, you must be hungry." He swiftly changed the subject.

Naruto quickly grabbed clothes for Kiba to wear. The pair headed downstairs to the kitchen. As Kiba sat at the table, Naruto took out a plate of meat and put it in the microwave.

"There's so much I want to ask you! How old are you?"

"I'm not answering that until you answer my question from last night." The wolf thought hard, trying to remember the question.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka." Naruto smiled.

"I'm five hundred years old." Kiba's eyes widened.

Naruto took the meat out of the microwave and placed the plate in front of Kiba. The brunette stared at the plate of warmed raw meat.

'I cant eat this. It's not cooked!'

"Don't knock it until you've tried it. Most wolves prefer their meat raw."

He looked at the blond then back at the plate. Kiba jabbed the meat with a fork and slowly put it in his mouth. He leisurely chewed the meat to find that it was delicious. Naruto smirked as the younger boy continued to eat the venison.

"Eat quickly. Sunrise is in a hour and I don't want you walking through the forest alone."

Kiba hurried his pace. Once he was done, he and Naruto headed out into the cool spring morning. They walked quickly. Naruto could feel himself getting weak as time passed and the sun loomed closer.

"I stop here. This is the furthest I can go without your pack scenting me. Most vampires won't cross the boundary this close to sunrise, so you should be safe." Kiba let out a whimper. He was not ready to leave the blond.

"Will I see you again?"

"You can see me whenever you want after sunset." Naruto gently kissed Kiba's lips.

Kiba watched as the blond quickly ran away. Within a second he was gone. The boy turned and slowly walked back to his pack. It was early so no one was up. He quickly sneaked into his house and went up to his room. He took off the clothes that Naruto had given him and hid them under the bed. Kiba made his way to the bathroom to shower. The smell of Naruto and the other vampires surrounded him. He scrubbed his skin raw as he tried to hide the scent.

Once he finished, Kiba got dressed and headed outside. It was still early so he walked through the village to the hill that he and his friends sit on. It was not surprising to see Shikamaru laying down looking up at the clouds.

"Troublesome." Every time Shikamaru said that, it meant that he knew something.

"What?"

"The fact that you came out of the forest earlier or that you smell like vampire?"

"Is it that strong?" Kiba sniffed himself.

"No but you may want to cover it up by rolling in the dirt or something."

"Thanks Shika."

"Just be careful." Shikamaru closed his eyes.

Kiba lay next to his friend. He took in a deep breath as the lush green grass tickled his skin. The scent reminded him of Naruto. He sighed in content. A hour had passed till Kiba's other friends, Shino and Choji, joined them. The large boy started talking avidly to Shikamaru and Shino sat next to Kiba.

"Where were you last night?" Kiba cracked an eye open then closed it.

"As future Alpha I don't have to answer to you." He smirked playfully.

"You do when your Mom wakes me at two in the morning asking where you are." Kiba's face paled.

"She did?"

"Yes." Said an irritated Shino.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

They both got up and went down to the river. The loud rushing water ensured that no one in the pack would be able to hear their conversation. Kiba avidly relayed his entire night to his best friend. Shino gave Kiba an exasperated look when he finished.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"As your friend, I'm giving you advice and my opinion on how others will take this."

"Shino get on with it."

"You shouldn't continue to see this vampire. Kiba, you are Inuzuka, which means you were born a wolf and not turned into one like Shika and I. The wolf gene is your blood. The intensity of hatred for vampires runs deeper for you than someone who was turned. It means that the vampire is your ultimate enemy."

"But I don't feel that way."

"You may not but your clan will. Your clan exists to serve and protect the humans of Konoha. It's your birth right."

"Its also my birth right to be with my soul mate."

Kiba started to get angry. His body felt intensely hot. Shino could see the Alpha's canines grow sharp.

"Calm down Kiba. I'm just telling you what is likely to happen. This is not how I feel." Kiba looked at Shino."How do you feel?"

"You're my best friend. I'll stand by you no matter what decision you make."

"Thanks Shino."

They sat at the river for a few more minutes. Kiba's ears perked up when he heard rustling in the bushes. Hana, Kiba's sister stepped into the clearing with a troubled look on her face.

"Mother wants to see you."

Her voice lacked any kind of emotion. Kiba quickly got up. He ran home as fast as his legs would carry him. When he entered the house, his Mother sat waiting at the kitchen table. Kiba also noticed that Naruto's clothes were on the floor.

"I don't know what you think you are doing but I will not let you." He went to say something but she quickly cut him off. "Don't bother lying or denying anything Kiba. Know that I will not sit around as you make friends with those soulless creatures. I should have told you about them when you were younger but the elders forbid it. For now on you will be under my watch. You will not leave my side and if I can't watch you someone will be appointed to take my place. Is that clear?"

"Yes." There was no point in arguing with his Mother. As Alpha, her words are final.

"Also, our friends from Suna will be here tomorrow. This is your chance to meet the heir to the Suna pack. I don't need to tell you how important our alliance is with them, so be nice."

"Okay."

"Your sister will escort you to the training grounds where Kakashi will help you with shifting."

"Fine."

When he stepped outside, his sister was leaning against the side of the house. They didn't talk as they traveled to the training grounds. Once they reached the grounds, his sister left. Kiba stood there with a medium sized grey wolf staring at him. The brunette was puzzled. Kiba's eyes expanded as the wolf slowly turned into human form. There in front of him stood a fully clothed Kakashi.

"Hello Kiba."

"Hi Kakashi sensei."

"Congratulations on maturing."

"Thanks."

"Your first lesson today will be shifting."

"How come your clothes didn't rip?"

"It comes with practice. Wolves who are more advanced can shift without damaging their clothes. You will learn it in time. But now I suggest you take off yours and start shifting."

Kiba shivered at Kakashi's last statement. It was creepy enough that the man always wore a mask that covered is left eye and the majority of his face but asking him to get naked was going too far.

"Unless you want to have to walk home naked, I suggest you take your clothes off for this training."

"Fine."

Though Kakashi made a good point, Kiba still didn't want to be naked. His training lasted for hours. By the end Kiba was able to sift willingly. He also learned that when in wolf form he could understand Kakashi completely when he growled or barked. They could even communicate telepathically. Kiba was even beginning to understand wolf body language.

His sister came to pick him up as sunset approached. The walk home was uncomfortable and this worried Kiba.

"Hana are you mad at me?" Her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"No Kiba."

"Then what's wrong?" Kiba stopped.

"Nothing." She continued to walk. Kiba quickly walked in front of her and she stopped.

"Hana please." She avoided eye contact.

"I'm forbidden from telling you. Just be careful around the Suna wolves tomorrow."

She side stepped him and continued walking. Kiba slowly followed behind her.

TBC...

* * *

Ooooo what could she mean by be careful around the Suna wolves? I hope you all enjoyed that. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm a little upset with the reviews. I did not receive any reviews. Come on you guys can do better than that! I want a lot of reviews, even if you don't like the story please review so I can make it better!

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**A Wolf and His Vampire: Land of Fangs**

**Chapter 5**

As the night settled, Naruto slowly woke in his bed. He stretched his pale limber body. The blond made his way downstairs. Sasuke sat in the living room on the couch sipping on a mug of warmed blood and reading the paper. Naruto stepped into the quiet room.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, never looking up from the paper.

"Fine, like nothing ever happened."

"Good. You should read up on werewolves since it's been a long time from when you last encountered one." Naruto groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Don't make me command you." Sasuke looked up and gave him a mild glare.

"Yes sire."

Naruto slowly walked off, headed towards the library. He entered the large room that towered with rows of bookcases. No shelf was empty. Some of the books dated back to the time of 1600 B.C. The air shifted and Naruto quickly turned around. His sensei, Iruka, stood in front of him.

"You're back!" Naruto smiled at his sensei.

"Yes. This is the last place I expected to find you." Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Sasuke kind of ordered me to read up on my werewolf knowledge."

"That's strange. Why is he having you read about them?"

"I met one last night."

"What else has been going on since I left for Kiba no Kuni?"

Naruto avidly told Iruka about the other night. After getting all the facts Iruka decided to help Naruto search for books. Together they each pulled hundreds of books off the shelves. Naruto stared at the never ending piles of books. Iruka stood next to him.

"Well Naruto you should get started, sunrise is in eleven hours. I'll come back in five to see what you've learned."

"You're not going to help me read all of this?" Naruto whined.

"Last time I checked Sasuke told you to read up on werewolves, not me." Naruto pouted.

"Fine."

Naruto sat quietly at a table and began reading. In a hour he had read over a hundred books. By the time Iruka came back, Naruto was through two thirds of the pile.

"So what have you learned?" Naruto looked up at his sensei.

"I've learned that the wolf and vampire have been enemies from the dawn of the wolf's creation. Werewolves were first created in the 18th century by humans by taking the saliva of an alpha wolf and mixing it with O+ human blood and then injecting the blood into a live human's bloodstream. Most believe that the werewolf is cursed by the moon but that is just myth. As time went on it was found that, the wolf gene could be passed by a wolf's bite or through the reproduction of two half human, half wolf breeds to conceive a full wolf because the human gene is recessive to the wolf gene."

"What else?"

"The weaknesses of the wolf is its enemy the vampire. The blood of a vampire if put into a wolf's bloodstream is poisonous and will cause a wolf to go manic and eventually kill it. If they swallow the blood they will only receive a mild stomach ache and dizziness. Though a wolf can regenerate, if in a fight long enough with a vampire and extremely wounded, the vampire can kill a wolf. The wolf's other enemy is silver. Silver shuriken is most effective in killing a werewolf. I also learned that being bit by a werewolf is poisonous to me. If I am not quickly replenished with blood I will die. There is also no known written record of a vampire and werewolf being mates."

"Good." Naruto let out a frustrated huff.

"I just don't understand why things are they way they are. I couldn't imagine hating Kiba."

"Something's are not meant to be understood. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

They both stepped out into the darkness of the night. The two vampires quickly ran though the dense forest in search of a wondering human. With no luck, they sat at the edge of the forest in front of the main entrance of the village. They watched as the mortals stood at the font gates guarding the border.

Stalking the guards, they noticed that two were going on break. Iruka and Naruto sprouted their wings and watched their prey from above. The targets moved sluggishly through the quiet village. Once they turned onto a deserted street, Naruto and Iruka quickly attacked. Covering their victims mouths, the pair sunk their sharp fangs into the necks of their prey.

Once their thirst was satisfied, they withdrew their fangs. The guards were unconscious but still alive. Iruka had taught Naruto to never kill his prey and that their bodies should be respected. Naruto flicked his tongue over the fang marks and watched as the red punctures quickly healed. They sat the bodies against the side of a building and quickly left. The pair slowly flew back to the mansion. Iruka looked over to the blond.

"You've been quiet."

"I…I miss him."

"Your wolf?"

"I just thought he'd come by. It seemed like he was."

"Don't get too upset about it Naruto. Maybe something came up. It's harder for him. Vampires are more open and accepting then werewolves. Kiba has to sneak around, so it will be harder for him to get away to come see you."

"I guess. But us vampires are not as open-minded as you think. Neji was ready to kill Kiba when he found out he was a wolf. I just hope he's okay."

"How about we train to get your mind off of it." Iruka said hoping to cheer Naruto up.

"Okay." Naruto said dejectedly.

Sunrise came quickly. After training, the blond went to his room. Naruto made sure the thick black cloth curtains covered the windows. He then laid in his coffin. He could feel his chakra hum through his body as it rejuvenated. While he was in the coffin, all he could think about was Kiba. What was the brunette up to?

Kiba sat at the gates of the village waiting for the Suna wolves to arrive. His sister spent the entire night avoiding him. Something was definitely wrong and the Suna wolves had something to do with it.

He lifted his head when he felt a presence from the East. From the forest emerged two boys and a girl. Kiba stood and surveyed them as they came closer. He spotted the heir right away. He walked with confidence and mysterious intent. The boy was pale with deep red hair. His sea green eyes were outlined with thick black rings. Kiba was impressed by this boy's appearance. He exuded dominance.

The other two that flanked his sides were another dominant and a submissive. But it was clear that the red head was their leader. The other boy, the submissive, had brown hair and war paint on his face. The girl was second in command. She had blond hair put up in four spike buns. Kiba stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Kiba." He held out his hand. The red head slowly took it.

"I'm Gaara. This is my sister Temari and brother Kankuro." Kiba shook their hands as well.

"Its nice to meet you all. I'll take you to the guest house where you'll be staying."

He took them to the guest house then left. His Mother asked him to be nice but not to be their personal chauffeur. As soon as he left, his sister was by his side.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"For a walk."

"No, Mother requests your presence."

"Uggh, what does she want?"

Kiba entered their house as his Mother was coming down the stairs.

"I want you to spend the day with Gaara. He will teach you to be a better leader and vice versa."

"I will not play babysitter nor be babysat. I'm done."

Kiba left the house running. He ran through the entire village and stopped once the Zetsumei Forest was within view. His heart ached, not from the run but because he missed his blond. Kiba jumped up onto the rooftop of a building and stared as the forest stretched beyond his view.

"It's crazy how quiet Zetsumei is during the day." Though Kiba was surprised, he didn't jump. He turned to Gaara.

"Yeah, almost like nothing lives there." Gaara sat next to him.

"Your sister told me of your situation with your Mother. Don't worry, you don't have to baby-sit us, it's the last thing we want."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Gaara stared at the training grounds ahead of them.

"Do you want to spar?" Kiba asked noticing Gaara's interest.

"Sure."

Once they reached the training ground both boys shifted into their wolf forms. Kiba was embarrassed that Gaara could shift keeping his clothes on while he had to take his off. In his wolf form Kiba stood across a russet colored wolf. Gaara was a few inches shorter than Kiba but he knew not to under estimate the red head.

They both inclined their head respectively then they circled each other. Not wasting any time Kiba quickly came at the russet wolf. Gaara stood his ground as Kiba tried to overpower him.

The red head quickly crouched and turned into Kiba's body, trying to nip at his sides. Kiba nipped on Gaara's back. Both wolves were snarling and snapping at each other. They had a feral look in their eyes. After a few long minutes, Gaara was finally able to overpower Kiba and pin him to the ground. The brown wolf bared his neck in submission. Gaara nuzzled the side of Kiba's neck, accepting his submission and got off the other wolf.

'Nice spar.' Gaara thought. Kiba's eyes widened.

'We can communicate with each other? I thought only members of the same pack could do that.'

'No, you're right. But the power of the true Alpha allows an Alpha to read anyone's thoughts when in wolf form. Lesser wolves from other packs won't be able to hear your thoughts.'

'I understand.'

They both changed back and Kiba put on his clothes. Both wolves walked through town. Gaara turned as someone called his name. It was his brother Kankuro.

"Hey guys. Gaara, Alpha Tsume wants to have a word with you."

"Fine." Gaara took off towards the Inuzuka grounds.

"I guess that leaves you and me. Do you want to get some lunch?" Kankuro asked.

"Sure."

Kiba slowly walked with Kankuro. Something felt off. He didn't like that Gaara was called away. Kankuro was standing so close that their hands brushed each others. Maybe Kiba was just being paranoid.

They came to a small food stand and sat on the bar stools. Kiba sat and still felt uneasy. They ordered and quickly ate. Kiba decided that he wanted to go home, he wanted to find Gaara. Kankuro seemed put off by the idea.

"Let's go running."

"I'm not feeling up to it." Kiba said.

"Oh, come on. I bet you haven't gone running yet. Its so exhilarating to play in the grass under the night sky."

"Can we at least ask Gaara to come with us?"

"He's busy probably still talking with your Mom. Plus, he doesn't like running. Come on lets go."

"Fine."

Kiba disposed of his clothes in the large field and shifted. The entire time he undressed and shifted if felt like Kankuro was watching him. He turned to face a sandy colored wolf. Kiba watched as Kankuro ran into the high grass. The younger wolf felt a pull in his body. He felt compelled to follow the wolf. The sun was beginning to set as they ran in the lush grass. It was a game of chase turned into tag. Kiba never felt so free. Kankuro was right, it was exhilarating.

Currently Kiba was chasing Kankuro in the small woods by the river. His senses were in overdrive as he tackled Kankuro to the ground. They rolled over patches of grass and dirt until Kiba had pinned Kankuro to the ground. Kiba looked down into the other wolf's eyes. He watched as Kankuro bared his neck like he did earlier with Gaara, but this was different. Kankuro let out short soft whines. Kiba was still. Something was not right. He lowered his head as if he was going to nuzzle Kankuro's neck but stopped and took a sniff. Kankuro's scent was different.

Kiba look down the wolf's body when he felt something poke his belly. The Alpha's body tensed then he quickly moved off of an aroused Kankuro. Kiba didn't wait for Kankuro to react and ran to his house. His thoughts ran a mile a minute. Is this what his sister was trying to warn him about? Was this the reason he felt uncomfortable around Kankuro?

TBC...

* * *

Thanks for reading but I really hope you review. I want to know how you feel about the story even if you don't like it, I want to know!


	6. Chapter 6

Just want to say thank you for everyone who reviewed! I enjoyed reading your comments and hopefully this chap will answer your questions. Here's the sixth chapter, hope you all like it!

* * *

**A Wolf and His Vampire: Land of Fangs**

Chapter 6

Once he reached his house, he shifted back and ran up to the bathroom. He felt dirty and wrong. He started the shower and got in once the water became warm. He ruthlessly scrubbed his tan skin. Kiba stood in the spray of the water until it turned cold. Drying off, he placed the towel around his waist and walk to his room. He closed and locked the door behind him. Kiba slowly dressed and looked at the clock on his dresser. It was only eight. The night was very young. He wondered what the blond was doing.

The smell of Naruto's clothes faintly lingered in the quiet house. Kiba opened his door. The smell drifted down the hall from his Mother's room. He listened by putting his ear to the door. The air was silent which meant that the room was empty.

He gently opened the door. There in the corner of the room sat Naruto's clothes. Kiba quickly picked them up and headed outside. He ran through the outskirts of the village and into the Zetsumei Forest. Kiba deeply inhaled Naruto's scent. Sniffing the air, he got a hold of the blond. He ran following the scent and stopped once he reached the Uchiha manor.

On the second floor balcony stood Naruto shirtless and wearing black silk pajama pants. His blue eyes and pale skin sparkled under the moonlight. The blond held his hand out. Suddenly Kiba felt an invisible force push him up into the air and onto the balcony. His feet softly landed on the terrace. Their eyes never left each other. Kiba gently stroke Naruto's cold smooth face.

"I've missed you." Kiba said.  
"Kiss me." Naruto's voice was laced with lust and need.

Kiba quickly gave into the blond's demand. He dropped Naruto's clothes and wrapped his arms around the blond's body. He pulled the vampire up against his torso. Naruto's moans reached his ears and sent his senses into a frenzy. Kiba growled demanding to be let in. Naruto surprisingly understood the growl and parted his lips and let the dominant take control. Kiba could feel cold arms wrap around his neck and cool fingers travel through his hair.

Heat coiled in his stomach like a spring. He lifted the blond and Naruto wrapped his legs tightly around Kiba's waist. He needed air but desperately wanted to stay connected to Naruto. They slowly broke apart. Kiba was breathing heavily while the blond was completely composed, until his fangs popped out. Kiba smiled brightly while Naruto looked down and away.

"Hey." Kiba bounced Naruto in his arms. "Hey, look at me." Naruto slowly raised his head and looked into Kiba's eyes. "There's no need for you to hide your fangs. Every part of your body is beautiful and amazing. You never have to be embarrassed about your fangs. They are exquisite and I love them."  
"Thank you." Naruto would have blushed if he could.

Kiba gently pecked the blond's lips. Trailing kisses along Naruto's jaw down to his neck, he lavished in the other boy's scent. Naruto found himself gripping tighter on the wolf. His hand pushed Kiba's head down, trying to get him closer, trying to get him to bite harder. Naruto's thin hips started to grind on Kiba's. Moans of pleasure escaped Naruto's cold lips as their erections rubbed each other.

"Kiba…take me." He mewled as Kiba started to walk into his room.

Cool, smooth silk sheets ghosted onto Naruto's back. He watched as Kiba stared down at him. Lust clouded the wolf's eyes with a small trace of love. Naruto pulled Kiba down for a soft gentle kiss. Their lips tingled as they touched. Naruto hadn't felt this alive since before he died.

His skin was warm underneath Kiba's touches. The wolf's fingers traced every curve in his lean torso making his body shiver. Their hips continued to grind. The need they possessed for each other was immense. Naruto's hands found their way underneath Kiba's shirt. They parted allowing Naruto to lift the shirt off of Kiba.

Not missing a beat, Kiba crashed his lips onto Naruto's. Kiba didn't know what happened but an alarm went off in his head. He needed the blond as if he were a lifeline. No one but Naruto would be able to satisfy the need and desire that burned inside of him.

They slowly broke away. Kiba sat up and swiftly took off his pants. His tan fingers gripped on the waistband of Naruto's pants. The blond lifted his hips allowing Kiba to pull them down. The pace was agonizingly slow but deliberate. Naruto watched as Kiba dropped his pants on the floor. The wolf hovered over the blond then lowered his lips to kiss Naruto's pale chest.

Kiba trailed down the boy's body. He felt hands in his hair, pushing him to go further. Naruto's back arched off the bed as Kiba's warm breath ghosted over his belly button. A low moan escaped his lips as a cool moist tongue swirled inside it. Kiba traveled further down. He gently kissed the inside of the blond's thighs before kissing up the length of Naruto's cock.

Naruto cried out at the overwhelming pleasure once Kiba sucked on the tip. His body arched pushing himself further into Kiba's warm mouth. Naruto gasp loudly as Kiba moaned around him. The vibrations shot up his spine. He continued to moan as the Naruto's cock leaked in his mouth. Being able to taste the blond lit a fire of passion in Kiba. He looked up to see Naruto's blue eyes clouded with lust.

The blond whimpered as Kiba removed his lips. Large strong hands rested on his hips. Kiba quickly kissed his lips before turning Naruto onto his stomach. Naruto rest on his hands and knees. He look back and watch as Kiba spat into his palm. Kiba used the spit and pre-cum to slick his cock. The hand on Naruto's waist gently pulled him back. He could feel Kiba poking his entrance. He was surprised when Kiba kissed the center of his spine and let out a low moan.

Naruto shivered then closed his eyes preparing himself for the pain. His body tensed as Kiba slowly pushed in. Kiba's inner wolf took control. Heaps of emotions rushed through his body. His heart felt as if it would pound through his chest. He and Naruto would be fully mated. The thought alone caused a surge of pride and happiness to run through his veins.

A whine escaped Naruto's lips. Kiba stopped and let the blond adjust. His hands explored the taunt muscles in Naruto's back, gently massaging them. He grunted when he felt the blond push further onto his cock. A deep moan left his lips as he watched himself disappear into the blond's warm channel. Unable to control himself any longer, Kiba slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Naruto let out a long moan. Kiba continued to thrust, quickening his pace. Naruto pushed his hips back, meeting Kiba's hard thrusts. Pleasure coursed though his pale body. Naruto lowered himself resting on his arms and spread his knees further apart. He let out a loud cry as Kiba hit a bundle of nerves.

Kiba continued to hit that spot. He watch as Naruto tightly grip the sheets and thrust onto him. The muscles in Naruto's back twist and bend in ways that turned Kiba on even more. The scent of arousal and sweat filled the air. Kiba leaned over Naruto and kiss the nape of his neck and shoulders. He could smell that the blond was close. Kiba's hand slid from Naruto's hip down to Naruto's leaking cock.

They were both close. Naruto's body tensed. He could no longer hold it. He groaned as he released into Kiba's large hand. Kiba grunted as Naruto's muscles tightened around him and released into the blond's tight warm body. They rolled their hips to ride out the rest of their orgasm. Something in Kiba kept telling him that he had to finalize the mating. His canines sharpened and he bit down hard onto Naruto's right shoulder blade.

Naruto screamed out in surprise and pain. His body started to burn. Using his strength, he bucked Kiba off of him. Kiba landed on the other side of the room. His mind was dazed with a lustful high and confusion. He didn't understand. What was going on? He quickly got up and went to Naruto's convulsing body.

"Naruto! What's happening?"

At that moment Sasuke and Itachi burst through the door. Sasuke was quickly at Naruto's side. He surveyed the deep bite mark on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke looked up at Kiba.

"You're a fucking idiot." He sneered.

Before Kiba could respond, Sasuke was gone. He quickly returned with two bags of blood. Itachi turned the blond over. Holding down Naruto's convulsing body, Itachi held the blond's head still. Sasuke punctured a hole in the bag and let the blood spill into Naruto's mouth. He did the same with the other bag. The blond slowly calmed down to the point that his body stopped moving completely. Kiba's heart stopped, thinking the worst.

"Don't worry. He just needs to be placed in his coffin." Itachi said too calmly for Kiba's taste.  
"What happened?" Asked a shaken Kiba.  
"What happened is that you poisoned my progeny." Said an irritated Sasuke.

Kiba watched as the vampire lifted Naruto into the coffin and close the lid.

"Sasuke calm down." Itachi said.  
"Why should I, he almost killed Naruto." He turned to Kiba. "Do you know anything about wolves and vampires or are you just stupid? Get dressed and get out of my house."  
"I need to make sure he's okay."  
"He's a lot better off without you. Now get out." Sasuke bared his fangs.  
"Fine." Sasuke walked away with Itachi following.

Kiba slowly dressed and left the mansion. He was heart broken. How could he hurt Naruto so badly. Thoughts of what Sasuke said plagued his mind. Was there really so much that he should know? How much did he not know? He slowly walked through the village. He needed answers. No one in his pack would be willing to give him the answers he sought. His pack was too sheltering. Only one wolf would be able to give him straight answers.

He quickened his pace until he came across the guest house. Kiba sighed heavily as he saw Kankuro sitting on the porch. He did not need this right now. Kankuro looked up when he noticed Kiba's presence. Kiba walked up to the porch hoping that Kankuro would leave him alone. Kiba was half way to the door when he felt a hand grab his arm. His body tensed.

"If you know what is good for you, you'll let go of my arm." Kiba growled.  
"Kiba we need to talk." Kankuro pleaded.  
"There is nothing to talk about. You will stay away from me from now on."  
"How can I when I'm yours?" Kiba quickly turned to face Kankuro.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kiba yelled.

The front door suddenly opened. Gaara stepped outside.

"Kankuro go inside."  
"But-"  
"Now." Gaara growled.

Kankuro let go of Kiba's arm and walked inside the house. Once the door closed Gaara spoke.

"I'm sure you have some questions."  
"I have a lot."  
"Let's go for a walk."

They slowly walked pass Kiba's house, through the small woods to the river.

"I'm sorry about Kankuro."  
"Its not your fault. What did he mean by he belonged to me?"  
"I found out from talking to your Mother that she and my Father agreed to an arranged mating between you and Kankuro."  
"She can't do that!" Kiba snarled.  
"She can and she did. She should have informed you before we came."  
"I already have a mate."  
"I assumed so since you smell like sex. What I don't understand is, that you smell like a vampire. Am I right to conclude that a vampire is your mate?" Kiba looked Gaara in the eye.  
"Yes."  
"Then the arranged mating will be void."  
"Thank you. Why aren't you upset about my mate being a vampire?"  
"Because I know the pain when you can't find the one you want the most. If this vampire frees you of that pain and fills it with love and joy then they can't be as bad as the elders make them out to be."  
"How much do you know about vampires?"  
"A good amount."  
"Could you tell me?"

They sat on the rocks by the water. The two wolves talked well into the night. Kiba didn't realize how much information was withheld from him. He realized that his Mother had been keeping him in the dark and he didn't like it. As dawn approached, they returned to their houses to sleep.

Kiba didn't fall asleep until the sun quietly peeked into his window. All he could think about was Naruto. He hoped the blond would be better by nightfall. The wolf didn't sleep for long. He stretched his stiff muscles and got out of the bed. Kiba went downstairs and poured himself a glass of water. His ears twitched when he herd the back door open and close.

Tsume walked in and sat the table. Kiba stood at the counter and watched as she read the paper; acting as if everything is good and well. It angered Kiba to no end.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kiba gritted out.  
"Tell you what?"  
"About Kankuro."  
"You would have found out eventually." She continued to read.  
"When, huh, when he just randomly started living here? You have no right to force me to mate with him!"  
"Well its too late. Its already been put into motion. Your mating ceremony will be next week."  
"No. The deal you made with the Suna Alpha is void because I already have a mate who I have fully mated with."  
"The Alpha of Suna will not be pleased."  
"That's not my problem." Kiba went to walk away.  
"Who is this mate? Do I know them?"  
"No and you never will. I renounce my title as Alpha of Konoha."  
"You can't do that! The Alpha gene runs through your blood. You can't just stop."  
"Watch me."

Kiba quickly left the house. His feet carried him to the training grounds. There sat a russet wolf. Kiba sat next to Gaara. He noticed that the red head's gaze was locked on Zetsumei Forest.

The air around Gaara was different. He seemed anxious like he needed to be in the forest. Kiba knew that feeling and look all to well. Gaara's eyes were distant and his scent had slightly changed.

"You're in heat." Gaara looked at Kiba and shifted.  
"Yes and its driving me crazy. I've been in this spot since last night."  
"Let me guess your instincts are telling you to go into the forest."  
"Yes. The impulse is stronger than the last time I was in heat."  
"They only get stronger."  
"I can't go in there."  
"Why not? Are you afraid of what you're going to find?"  
"Deathly. I know my Father won't approve what is about to come."  
"You've taught me not to care about what others think or want, to live my own life. Don't you think you should to?" Gaara smiled.  
"You're right."  
"Then its settled, we go into the forest."

Both boys walked into the grassy landscape. Kiba watched as Gaara sniff the air. They started walking. Kiba let the redhead lead the way. The surroundings were becoming familiar. They walked for what seemed like hours. Gaara hesitated when they came to a large hill. Kiba knew this place, he had been here before.

"Why are we stopping?"  
"What I've been searching for is just beyond this hill."

Gaara slowly waked up the steep slope with Kiba following him. Kiba took in deep breaths once they reached the top. He looked as Gaara stared below. Beneath them, nestled in a batch of trees was a large white marble estate. Gaara started forward. Kiba firmly gripped his shoulder.

"There's no point on knocking on the door or even staking out the place. Everyone is asleep."  
"You know who lives here?"  
"Neji Hyuga, I recognized his scent a mile back. I know you probably don't want to go back. My mate lives not too far from here. We can rest there till nightfall."

Gaara nodded in agreement and followed the brunette. In a half hour they reached the clearing and the Uchiha manor. The front door loudly creaked open. Kiba quickly took to the stairs as Gaara closed the door. Following the wolf's scent, Gaara found himself in a large crimson room.

"He has good taste." Said the redhead.

Both wolves sat on the large bed. Kiba's gaze didn't leave the coffin. He couldn't get the image of the blond's body convulsing and his mouth foaming, out of his mind.

"How long has he been in there?" Kiba looked at the grandfather clock.  
"Since nine last night. So about nineteen hours."  
"How much blood was given to him?"  
"Two pints." Gaara nodded in acceptance.  
"He'll be thirsty when he wakes."

"We are prepared in case he is."

Their heads snapped to the door. The figure looked directly at the brunette.

"You must be Kiba. I'm Iruka, Naruto's teacher."  
"Nice to meet you. This is Gaara." Gaara gave a curt nod as did Iruka.  
"Lucky for you both that Itachi has Sasuke preoccupied."  
"He's still mad?"  
"Furious. Being Naruto's sire, they both share a protective bond like that of a parent and child. I've been ordered by my sire to educate you on vampires so to avoid any other deathly situations. Follow me."

The wolves followed the vampire through the dark lavish halls. The walls were filled with old photos of people and family portraits. Some were so old that Kiba couldn't tell if the people were vampires or not. Candle flames that lit the hall flickered in the light breeze as they walked by.

Iruka stopped at large double doors. They looked heavy but Iruka opened them with ease. The library actually had overhead florescent lighting. There was a stack of books on a table in the corner. Iruka stopped at the table and motioned for Kiba and Gaara to sit.

"I've marked and highlighted every passage that you both should read. Four hours till sunset, I suggest you get cracking because I'd like to go out tonight. You will recite everything that you have learned a half hour before sunset."

Before either boy could reply Iruka was gone. They looked at each other before looking down at the books.

Sasuke groaned as Itachi pulled out. If he were human he'd be gasping for breath. A content sigh escaped his lips as Itachi gathered him into his arms. His back was firmly pressed into Itachi's chest. Sasuke let a small smile play on his lips.

"I hate when you distract me." Itachi smirked.  
"I know. That's why I do it."  
"I don't like Kiba thinking he can come in unannounced and bringing strangers into our home. Do you think we can trust the redhead?"  
"Yes. He will be a good ally to our kind."  
"I hate that you can see into the future. It always leaves me in the dark." Sasuke pouted.

Itachi smirked and gently nipped on Sasuke's neck.

The hours seemed to fly by. Kiba had read through four overly highlighted books and still had one more to go . His ears perked as he heard the double doors open. As the air shifted, Kiba looked up to meet Sasuke's cold stare.

"Recite."

Kiba's heart sank. Of all the vampires that lived in this house, why did Sasuke have to be the one to quiz him? He took in a deep breath and stated all the information that his mind retained. Once Kiba finished Sasuke still maintained a scowling face. He turned to the redhead and then back to Kiba. In a flash he had Kiba lifted up against the wall with his hand wrapped comfortably around Kiba's neck.

"Though everything you said is correct, know this. The next time you bring a stranger, a wolf no less, into my house, I will not hesitate to kill them."

Kiba could feel the air leaving his body as he gasped. Sasuke's fangs were bared. The raven moved closer so that their faces were only an inch apart.

"Remember your blood is not poisonous to me. If you hurt Naruto again I will drain you."

Sasuke dropped Kiba and walked away. Kiba sat on the floor trying to regain his breath. Gaara stood at his side and lent a hand to help him up. Kiba took Gaara's hand gratefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Sharp loud growls met his ears. There was smoke and fire. Blood stained the once large lush green filed. Two powerful figures fought in the distance. Mountains crumbled and trees bent to their power. _

Naruto's eyes snapped open. His mind was racing. Hazy thoughts and memories tried to piece themselves together. Pain raced through his body. A feeling of uneasiness washed over him. He knew it had something to do with Kiba. He could feel the wolf's worry and fear.

He slowly raised his frail arm to open the coffin. The lid creaked loudly. Naruto's bones cracked as he stretch his stiff joints. He needed to find Kiba and he needed blood. Naruto hadn't experienced such thirst since he was a newborn. With the creaking of the coffin, all vampires were quickly by his side.

"You shouldn't move." Iruka worried.

"I have to see Kiba."

"The mutt is fine." Sasuke said. Naruto stood on shaking legs.

"No, I want Kiba."

"Naruto, I command you to sit down and shut up." The blonde glared at his sire. Naruto allowed Iruka to guide him to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked calmly.

"It still hurts. I can feel the poison in my body. It burns. I'm really thirsty." Itachi nodded as he examined the bite.

"Fortunately Kiba didn't bite hard enough to do too much damage. What's curious is that Kiba has yet to show any reaction from tasting your blood. Iruka fetch a cup of blood please."

"Yes sire." He quickly left the room and returned with the blood.

"Thank you." Naruto gratefully took the cup and drank its contents.

"Naruto, you are not to leave this room." Sasuke said sternly.

"What? That's not fair!" Sasuke snarled at his progeny.

"Your skin might be healed but the poison still runs through you. Your body is still weak. You should stay here and rest. Its an order." Naruto huffed in discontent.

"Bastard."

"Another curious matter is how the bite healed. There are dark purple fang symbols on your shoulder where Kiba bit you." Itachi looked deep in thought as the others looked to see the mark themselves. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the two dark purple fangs. He felt like some experiment being studied.

"I just want to see Kiba." Before Sasuke could protest, Iruka quickly spoke.

"I'll get him for you." The brunette quickly left.

"Sounds good to me. Sasuke we should give them some space. Let them figure some things out."

Sasuke groaned in annoyance but followed Itachi out of the room. Naruto relaxed not feeling the stress of their hard stares. He just wanted to feel Kiba's comforting arms. The need to be held was too great. He could feel his body slowly give way to the poison. Naruto hated that Sasuke was right, his body was still weak. He lay down and wrap his body in the cool silk sheets. His eyes were heavy. He tried to fight but couldn't.

Kiba entered Naruto's room to find the blond asleep. His warm hand gently caressed Naruto's cool, stone smooth cheek. Kiba wanted nothing more but to wake the blond. The information that Iruka had given him had prevented him from doing so. Gaara watched from the doorway as Kiba longingly looked at his mate. He could see how intensely Kiba cared for the blond. This made Gaara want to find his own mate. The redhead gently knocked. Kiba looked up at the door.

"Gaara I'm sorry."

"No, I understand. Stay with Naruto. I'll meet you back here at sunrise."

"Okay. Thank you Gaara."

Gaara nodded and left the room. He quickly walked out of the house and into the night air. His wolf senses quickly led him to the large white marble estate. The mansion that seemed peaceful in the day now felt eerie and dark. The redhead sniffed the air. His mate's scent led him around the estate to the back. Gaara could hear voices. The mansion had plenty of occupants. Gaara knew that if he got any closer the entire coven would be able to smell him. He crouched low into the bushes. He watched as several vampires guarded the estate and others lounge in the backyard.

He noticed that every vampire in this coven had the same exact eyes. Why was this? Did their eyes hold some power? He continued to watch. Everyone seemed to wait hand a foot on a tall elder man with long brown hair. Looking to the man's right, there stood a girl with long dark blue hair. She seemed timid and frightened of the elder vampire.

Gaara continued to survey her. Then another vampire appeared by her side. Gaara's eyes widened and his heart beat accelerated. He was the one. This was the one that Gaara was looking for. The boy was tall with long silky brown hair. His body was pale with a lean frame. Gaara wished he was close enough to hear his voice.

"I thought I smelled wet dog."

Gaara's body tensed. He was so distracted by the beauty of his mate that he didn't hear the vampires sneak up on him. The redhead turned to see a short young girl with the same pale eyes and long brown hair. What made the situation worse was that she was not alone. Two body guards stood next to her. Judging the situation, the likeliness of him escaping was slim. Gaara put his hands up in surrender.

They moved in on him. Gaara let out a hiss as silver shackles were put around his hands. A thick shackle was put around his neck like a collar. He growled as the girl took the long silver chain that connected to the shackle around his neck and walk him like he were a dog. Gaara stood his ground as the little girl started to walk. The silver chain leash tugged. She look back at the wolf. Gaara glared.

"I am not your pet." He growled.

She pulled harshly on the chain. Gaara was quickly pulled to the ground. He was taken off guard by her strength. On his knees he was brought face to face with his captor. Her cold hand roughly grabbed his face.

"You are what I say you are and now you're a dog, so walk like one." She growled with her fangs bared.

She tightened the collar around his neck. Gaara growled as the silver burned his skin. It was hot and slowly ate at his flesh like acid. They walked through the bushes to a stone pathway that led to the estate. Everyone that was lounging and talking in the backyard stopped as they entered through the gates. Hatred ran though Gaara's veins as every vampire stopped talking to smirk and laugh at him. Some even decided to pour drinks on him and kick him. The girl stopped in front of the elder vampire that he was looking at before.

"Hanabi what a surprise." She smirked.

"I brought you a present Father." He inspected Gaara.

"Where did you find such a glorious present?"

"He was spying in the bushes. If it is alright with you, I'd like to keep my new pet."

"You may keep him but I'd like to question him first." He looked to the guards. "Take him to the basement."

As he was roughly being dragged inside, Gaara's eyes quickly searched for his mate. The boy was no where in sight. Gaara's head turned franticly. Just before he was pulled inside he locked eyes with his mate looking down at him from a second story window. Gaara's heart lurched. He longed to be with the long haired boy. The redhead was taken down to the basement. There were channels of tunnels that all led to different destinations. They had gone through so many that Gaara knew he wouldn't be able to find his way out on his own. He was led to a large space where the guards shackled him to the stone wall, then he was left alone.

Kiba lay in Naruto's bed with his arms wrapped tightly around the vampire. It still freaked him out that Naruto's chest didn't rise and fall as a human's would. Kiba couldn't tell if he was actually sleeping, fake sleeping or dead. It made him worry more. He allowed the blond to shuffle underneath his hold. A groan escaped Naruto's lips. He turned to face Kiba. The wolf ran his fingers through Naruto's sunny blond hair and rested his hand on Naruto's cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't know."

"Yeah but I should have."

"Stop beating yourself up. I'll be fine." He took the hand off his face and kissed Kiba's palm then linked their hands together.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. Just some stomach pains. Can you go downstairs and get me a thermos of warmed blood." Kiba smiled sheepishly. He was fine with Naruto drinking blood but he didn't know about preparing it.

"Um…sure."

He went downstairs to the kitchen to find the fridge completely empty. The wolf groaned and returned to the awaiting vampire.

"The fridge is empty."

"But I'm so thirsty." Naruto whined.

"I'm sorry."

"Kiba, I need blood." Naruto gave him a devilish look.

"What can I do? I don't have blood -" Kiba stopped mid-sentence finally realizing what Naruto was trying to imply. "You want to drink from me?"

"Just a little taste." The blond smiled.

"Are you sure it won't hurt you?"

"Yes. Everything will be fine."

Kiba lay back as Naruto climbed on top of him. Nervousness ran through his body. His limbs shook in anticipation. He was scared and excited at the same time. Naruto's cool touch on his cheek eased the anxiousness out of his mind. Kiba shivered as Naruto made a trail of kisses along his neck. A sharp pain jolted through his body but was quickly replaced by euphoria flowing through his veins. Naruto's groans met his ears. He could tell the blond was enjoying it as much as he was. Kiba could feel the blood spill out of him being sucked into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto had not tasted blood so divine. Kiba's blood had a salty taste. It reminded Naruto of ramen, his favorite food. He could feel Kiba start to weaken. The blond pulled his fangs out. Blood trickled down Kiba's neck. Naruto quickly lapped it up then licked over the bite marks, healing them.

His body was completely mended. Naruto could feel his strength come back in full. He looked down to his mate. He could see that Kiba was coming down from the euphoria.

"Kiba, who is Kankuro?" Kiba's eyes shot open.

"What?"

"Who is Kankuro?" Naruto had is bloody fangs bared in annoyance.

"No one." Kiba looked away from the blond.

"I can smell your lie. If he is no one, then why were you on top of him?"

"How do you know that?"

"That is not the point!" Naruto growled.

"He's a wolf from Suna, Gaara's brother."

"Why were you on top him?"

"We were just playing. That's it."

"Are you sure? He was moaning like a bitch in heat."  
"I know that's why I left." Naruto sighed. He could tell that what Kiba was saying was the truth. "Naruto, how did you know about that?"

"It's the blasphemy of the King. In our world Deva Path Pain is King while in your world people refer to him as the Devil. Vampires are his subjects, his evil angles. For giving us immortality, he also cursed us to live off human blood. By drinking the blood we can see some of their memories. Some can even have visions of a human's future. I saw you on top of a moaning Kankuro."

"Is Pain a vampire too?"

"He has some of our qualities but he is much more. Pain is God. You can't tell anyone about this. Mortals are not to know the truth. Talking about Pain brings tragedy."

"Alright." Kiba wanted to know more but decided to drop it for now.

"Are you hungry? I still have some venison left."

"Sure.

The pair went downstairs to the kitchen. Naruto heated up the meat as Kiba sat at the island.

"Do you ever forget the memories?"

"Over time but sometimes they stick with you."

"Have you had any bad ones?"

"Plenty. I've seen tragedies and wrongs that I'd never wish upon anyone. The worse memories are the happy ones especially if you killed that person. These memories haunt me the most, knowing that I killed someone with a good life or promising future."

"How many people have you killed?"

"Too many to count. I've learned from my savage newborn days not to be greedy and drain my prey."

"Do you still struggle with it?"

"Depending on how extreme the thirst is, yes."

The microwave beeped in the silence. It was an uneasy topic that Kiba did not know how to respond to. He quietly ate the venison that Naruto put in front of him. Half way through his meal, Kiba heard the front door open. It was Iruka, Naruto's sensei. He joined them in the kitchen.

"Good to see you in one piece Kiba."

"It's good to be in one piece."

"Where's your friend?"

"He went to the Hyuga place."

Kiba was met with silence. He looked up from his plate to see a mixture of shock and worry on Naruto and Iruka's faces.

"Is something wrong?" Kiba asked.

"If the Hyuga find him, then yes." Iruka grimly said.

"Why did he go over to the Hyuga's?" Naruto asked.

"He could smell his mate. Gaara said it was coming from the Hyuga estate."

"This is bad. If Hiashi finds both Gaara and his mate, he will kill them both. The Hyuga clan frowns on integration of vampires and werewolves." Iruka stated.

"Gaara said he wouldn't be back until sunrise."

"It may be too late by then. Naruto, you and I should search around the estate, see if there are any signs of Gaara. Kiba, you wait here, in case he returns."

Gaara didn't know how long he'd be down in the basement. He knew that it was getting close to sunrise. The soft sound of footsteps met his ears. Gaara turned his head to see the leader of the coven enter the small holding room. The elder wore a stern expression. He stopped right in front of Gaara.

"Why are you spying on our coven?"

Gaara looked up at the man with a stoic expression. He didn't plan on answering any of the vampire's questions. Hiashi's brow creased in displeasure.

"Why were you watching us?"

The redhead kept silent. The elder grew impatient. He roughly grabbed Gaara's hair and pulled hard.

"If you will not talk willingly then I will make you."

Gaara growled and bared his teeth in response. Hiashi quickly punched him in the face. The redhead easily took the punch and the vampire kept giving him more. Blood pooled inside Gaara's mouth. Its warmth and metallic taste brought a smile upon Gaara's face. Hiashi faltered when Gaara started laughing.

"I've endured torture far worse than this. You're going to have to do better if you want me to talk." Hiashi backhanded the wolf.

"This is only the beginning. Lucky for you that sunrise approaches."

Gaara watched as the vampire walked away. He let his body relax. His broken teeth were started to heal but the process was slowed by the silver. Gaara gently brushed the blood on his face with his shoulder then spit what was in his mouth onto the floor.

His ears perked up when he heard another set of footsteps. These steps were hesitant, like they were contemplating on whether or not they should go back. He knew it was not the elder vampire. Gaara turned his head toward the tunnel entrance. The figure that slowly emerged caused Gaara's heart beat to flutter. Though he hesitated before, the vampire looked completely confident.

"Who are you?" Gaara wasn't surprised by the brunette's authoritative attitude. The wolf would surely break him of this once they were mated but for now he will go along with it.

"I'm just a wolf looking for his mate."

"It's not possible."

"If you didn't think it was possible, you wouldn't be down here. I came here looking for you."

"We can't. Hiashi would never allow it."

"I don't give two shits about Hiashi. You're all that matters."

Neji stepped closer to the redhead. Gaara watched as he produced a small jar. The brunette gently removed the collar from Gaara's neck. The werewolf hissed in pain as parts of his flesh ripped away with the silver. Neji opened the jar and placed the cream on the redhead's neck. Gaara hummed at the cooling sensation that the lotion provided.

"It's a healing ointment. It should also lessen the effects of the silver."

"I can't stay here. It's only a matter of time till your leader takes a shuriken to me."

"I can't set you free. Hiashi will find out that it was me from one of the guards."

"I'm not asking you to let me go. I need you to go get my friends."

"Your wolf friends would capture me just like my family did to you."

"No, they are vampire."

"Who?"

"Naruto and his coven." Neji nodded in understanding.

"It's pass sunrise so you'll have to wait till the night."

"Okay."

Neji picked up the collar and placed it back on Gaara's neck. The wolf let out a grunt but was grateful that the pain had lessened. The vampire took piety on his mate. He gently ran his hand through Gaara's hair down to rest on the boy's cheek. Gaara leaned into the cool touch. His heart sank as the touch slowly faded. The sorrow in the vampire's eyes quickly changed into a stoic expression as he left the room.

The brunette quickly made his way to his cousin's room to put the ointment back. He then went to his room to sleep for the day.

TBC…

* * *

What's going to happen next? You'll have to wait and see! Thanks for reading, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A Wolf and His Vampire Series: Land of Fangs**

* * *

Chapter 8

As soon as nightfall came Neji quickly teleported to the Uchiha manor. The door opened before he could knock. He was met with Sasuke's scowling face, knowing that the raven did not like him being here more than he did. Neji was led to the living room.

"I'm sure we are all aware of the current situation. Gaara is currently being held by Hiashi. Neji can you provide us some insight to your Uncle's dungeon?" Itachi asked.

Neji drew out a blueprint of the basement. He told them the amount of guards and their positions.

"So the only way to get in or out unnoticed is through teleportation?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yes. I'm the only one in the coven that is able to teleport. That is why I can't free him; Hiashi would know it was me."  
"No one knows that Naruto can teleport. I have a plan." Iruka said.

Once the plan was explained everyone got into position. Neji calmly waited in his room. When the door bell rang, everything was set into motion. A servant came to his room telling him that his Uncle requested his presence. He walked into Hiashi's office to see Sasuke and Itachi sitting in front of his Uncle's desk.

"Neji, Itachi tells me that one of his brethren wrongfully attacked you. Is this true?"  
"Yes." Hiashi nodded before continuing.  
"I suspect that this underling is being taken care of."  
"Yes he is but we are open to suggestion."  
"Thank you but I'm sure you are capable of giving excruciating punishments." He smirked.  
"Please accept our apology Neji."  
"Apology accepted Itachi-sama."

As the leaders continued to talk, Neji droned them out. He noticed that Naruto was not in the room.

"Itachi you came at a good time. We recently just acquired a werewolf." Neji snapped back into focus.  
"How did you come across this wolf?" Itachi asked, faking interest.  
"He was spying on us. Would you like to see him?" Before he answered Hiashi summoned a guard and demanded that he bring the wolf.

Neji stood nervously. He hoped that Naruto had already gotten Gaara out.

Said blond was currently in Hinata's room telling her the situation. Everyone knew that Hinata had a mild crush on Naruto so she would do anything he asked. She agreed to help him. Naruto teleported to the basement. There he saw a stricken looking werewolf. The silver was severely weakening him. He quickly pulled the collar and chains off of Gaara's neck and wrist.

"When I teleport you out of here, run to Iruka. You remember his scent?"  
"Yes."

Naruto concentrated his chakra around the wolf. He teleported Gaara and then teleported back to Hinata's room. All that was left behind was a puff of smoke when the guard opened the door. He quickly ran to Hiashi's office.

Neji's nerves were running wild. He calmed when he could hear Naruto and Hinata in the hall. They walked in the office and joined Neji. His confidence returned. Gaara was safe. Just then, a guard burst through the door.

"Hiashi-sama, the wolf is gone!"

'That's my queue' Neji thought.

"Uncle, would you like me to check the estate perimeter?"  
"Do you even have to ask? Go!" He growled as Neji left.  
"I guess we'll be leaving." Itachi said. Naruto and Hinata were already out the door.  
"Wait!" Itachi stopped as did Sasuke. "Sasuke leave." Itachi snarled at Hiashi, with his fangs bared.  
"You do not order my mate around!" Hiashi did not back down.  
"If I find out that you had anything to do with this, I will have your head."  
"You know the contract is still in place. The King will not be happy to find that you broke it." Hiashi glared harshly at the Uchiha knowing that he could not touch him.  
"Leave."

Before Gaara could prepare himself, he felt a pull on his body. It was as if he had evaporated into thin air. When he opened his eyes he was outside in the forest. He sniffed the air then ran towards the scent. Iruka's scent grew stronger. The brunette was just ahead of him. He could hear foot steps behind him. Gaara looked back to see Neji and the Hyuga guards running after him. Neji was much faster than the others and was steadily gaining on him. He felt claws sink into his leg. Gaara fell with a vampire on top of him. He looked to see that it was Neji.

'Why are you fighting me?'  
'It's part of the plan. We need the fight to look authentic so I won't be a suspect. Throw me off of you!'

Gaara did as he was told and Neji flew into the air. The redhead quickly got up and continued to run. The brunette was just ahead of him. When he reached the vampire, he was picked up. Iruka at vampire speed ran through the trees and to the manor. They were safe once inside the manor walls.

Itachi and Sasuke quickly left the Hyuga manor with Naruto in tow. They made it to the manor within minutes. Gaara was in the kitchen eating the last of the venison. The exhausted vampires sat down.

"You wolves need to be more careful." Sasuke sternly stated.  
"Gaara you need to be especially careful. I know Neji is your mate but Hiashi will not free him. Every vampire is bound to a coven unless they are given permission to leave." Itachi said.  
"Which Hiashi will not grant because Neji is one of the most powerful Hyuga and he will not allow your mating to occur." Sasuke finished.  
"It would be best that you lay low for now Gaara. You and Kiba can return home at sunrise and if either of you plan on visiting I suggest you enter this house before sunset."

They all agreed with Itachi. The two wolves were left alone while the vampires went to hunt.

"Gaara, I'm sorry. I should have gone with you."  
"So they could have two wolves to rescue instead of one. It's good that you didn't go."  
"Did you get to meet Neji?"  
"I met with him briefly."  
"Was it worth getting captured?" Before Gaara could answer, someone else did.  
"Was it worth you getting into a fight with a vampire to meet Naruto?"

They both looked to see Neji standing in the door way. Kiba grinned.

"It was definitely worth it."  
"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know how important you were to Naruto."  
"It's water under the bridge. I'll give you and Gaara some privacy."  
"Thank you."

Kiba rose from the table and went upstairs to wait for Naruto to return. Neji sat next to Gaara.

"I brought you more ointment for your legs."  
"Thank you."

The brunette sat in Gaara's piercing gaze. He didn't know what it was that made him feel so nervous in front of his mate. Was it Gaara's striking sea-green eyes, his intimidating demeanor? Which Neji found very attractive.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a soft warm hand brush through his hair. The gentle touch brought a smile to his face. He gazes into Gaara's eyes as he leaned forward. Exhilaration ran through him as his lips touched Gaara's. The hand in his hair pushed him forward, deepening the kiss. A soft moan left his lips as Gaara's tongue shyly entered his mouth. Neji's hand found its way to the back of Gaara's neck, pulling the redhead closer.

Gaara had never felt such high, happiness. He carefully explored every inch of the brunette's mouth. A playful growl left his lips as Neji's tongue massaged his. The pull, the need for Neji was too great. He didn't want to have to leave Gaara when the sun came up. He whimpered as the wolf slowly started to pull away.

"I've never felt anything like this." Neji said.  
"Neither have I."  
"It scares me that you can have so much power over me."  
"Please don't fear me. The same power I have over you, you have over me."

Just then, Sasuke nosily burst through the door. The screams caused Neji and Gaara to rush to the front door. There they saw Itachi lying on the ground, bleeding from the mouth and thick gashes in his chest. Iruka was by his side with green energy around his hands healing the bruises. Neji stood stunned. He easily recognized the gentle fist bruise pattern to be from Hiashi. Itachi's eyes gently opened then flutter close. The vampire was going in and out of consciousness. He was dying.

TBC…

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! I can't wait for your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the crazy uploads. I just changed a few things in chapter 7. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Thanks to all readers who reviewed. You have literally kept this story going =)

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Gaara he needs blood." Said redhead looked at Neji as if he had two heads. Neji gave him a pleading look.

"Fine." Gaara rolled up his sleeve and kneeled down by Itachi.

The elder raven struggled to move. Sasuke help lift his mate's head. His fangs slowly protruded from his mouth and pierced Gaara's wrist. The wolf stiffened at the intrusion. He could feel the blood flow out of his veins and into Itachi's mouth. His stomach twisted in knot at the sickening flow. His arm shook out of his control. Gaara knew he could not give a lot; he was still weakened by the silver. If Itachi wanted to survive, he would need another donor. Gaara let out a loud long howl. Within seconds, Kiba was coming down the stairs.

"Holy shit! What happened?" Sasuke was too distraught to answer so Iruka did.

"He was attacked by Hiashi. I guess he figured out that we helped Gaara escape."

"Where's Naruto?" Kiba panicked.

"He's safe. Sasuke ordered him to see the King."

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Kiba yelled at Sasuke. The raven tore his gaze from Itachi and looked up at the wolf.

"Naruto told you about the King?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"He didn't tell me much."

"Your knowledge of the King does not leave this house. If any other vampire finds out that you know Pain's existence you will be killed."

"Why did you send him to that bastard?"

"I will answer your questions later. For now, I need you to give Itachi some of your blood."

Kiba nodded. He could see Gaara going weak. The redhead gently detached his wrist from Itachi's mouth. Neji pick Gaara up and place him on the couch in the living room. Kiba held his wrist out and Itachi quickly took it. The wolf grimaced. It did not feel as good as when Naruto did it.

Once Itachi was stable, Sasuke carried him up to their room. He placed his older brother into his coffin and closed the lid. Sasuke gently stroked the top then headed back downstairs. Kiba sat alone at the kitchen island waiting for him. Sasuke leaned against a counter.

"I sent Naruto to see the King because a travesty has been brought upon our coven. There are current contracts, rules, in place to keep covens from fighting other covens. By attacking our leader, Hiashi broke that contract. In Pain's eyes, it would be seen as betrayal and disloyalty. Hiashi will be punished."

"Then won't Naruto get in trouble for attacking Neji?"

"No because underlings did not sign the contract. A clause is that if underlings attack each other, the leader of their coven needs to apologize and offer the underling for punishment. Hiashi accepted the apology but left the punishment to us."

"So our tracks are covered?"

"Yes."

"Why did you make Naruto go see Pain?"

"Did you notice the green energy around Iruka's hands?"  
"Yes."

"That is what we call chakra. Each vampire's chakra is different. It allows us to have different powers, abilities. Iruka is the only one with the ability to heal in this coven. It was logical for him to stay and Naruto to go report to Pain."

Kiba looked deep in thought. The wolf wanted to find some flaw in Sasuke's reasoning but there was none. He hated that Naruto had to see the King. Worry ran through him. As things settled down Neji went home and Iruka returned with a handful of blood bags.

The wolves decided to rest until midday. In the afternoon, they shifted and went to hunt. With their size, they were able to bring down a bear. They enjoyed the fruits of their labor then headed home. Once they emerged from the forest, Kiba could see a group of people crowded around his house.

"Oh no." He looked to Gaara.

"What's wrong?"

"My Father is here."

"He's not supposed to be here until next week!"

They slowly made their way towards the group of wolves. As they came closer, the wolves turned to face them. Before either boy could ask what was going on, Gaara's Father backhanded him. Kiba snarled at the Suna Alpha. He faced Kiba.

"Are you challenging me?" He growled. Kiba backed down as the elder turned to his son. "I sent you here to ensure that Kankuro is to be mated to the Konoha Alpha. I did not give you authority to void deals!"

"The deal is void because Kiba has already mated. A wolf cannot take on two mates!" His Father smacked him again.

"Fucking a leech is not considered mating. Kiba and Kankuro's mating ceremony shall continue."

"No! I refuse to mate with your son. I have renounced my title, so your deal with my Mother means nothing." Kiba got in between Gaara and his Father. They stood face to face. "Don't ever call my mate a leech again."

The Suna Alpha's blood boiled. Kiba cold see that the man was losing control. Before he knew it, the elder had shifted. Kiba quickly followed suit, feeling the challenge. The elder wolf quickly came at him. They ran at each other. Kiba quickly crouched going for the others neck. His bite connected with the wolf's shoulder.

Kiba gnawed at the flesh, the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He let go when he felt a sharp pain on his front leg. Before he could retaliate he and the other Alpha were broken up. Gaara was holding him back as Kiba's Mother stood between them.

"Kiba go cool off!" Tsume said.

"I'm done with this pack! I'm finished and I'm not coming back. I no longer want to be affiliated with you." He was so angry that he had not realized that he shifted without damaging his clothes.

Gaara watched as the brown-haired boy walked towards the village. His Father and Tsume went back into the house. The redhead walked into the guesthouse. He saw Kankuro and Temari sitting at the kitchen table. His brother wore a haggard expression. The deal had been in place long enough that Kankuro was developing a mating bond; his body and heart believed that he was meant to be with Kiba. His brother looked at him.

"Is it true? Is he really mated to a vampire?"

"Yes. Kankuro, you would be better off looking for your true mate. Trying to win Kiba will only break you."

"I'm not giving up. Kiba will be mine." He growled.

Though Kankuro is a sub, he could still fight. His brother is a worthy opponent. Gaara let it go and walked up to his room. He lies on the bed and stare at the ceiling. He knew his Father was plotting to keep this deal in motion. His Father would do anything to gain power. This deal would gain him access to the Sigma Alpha. Gaara knew what his Father was capable of and nothing good ever came from it. Naruto is in danger.

Said blond had finally arrived at the motherland of vampires. Kiba no Kuni, The Land of Fangs, was the birthplace of vampires. He could feel the sun looming closer as he reached the King's dominion. The guards opened the gate to the large estate. Naruto quickly slipped inside the elegant gothic manor house. A woman named Konan met him at the door.

"Welcome Naruto. It's been a while since I've seen you."

"It has indeed. It's nice to see you Konan. Is the Lord available?"

"Yes. Follow me."

Naruto was led through the dark pristine home. It had been centuries since he the last time he was here. The place hasn't changed. Screams of torture met his ears. He remembered the torture rooms all too well. They reached a large set of black iron double doors. The large doors loudly creaked open to reveal an ornate throne room.

"Lord Pain will see you."

"Thank you."

Naruto stepped into the large candle lit room. He walked down a long crimson rug which led to Pain's black iron throne. The throne was made from the heads of ancient demons that had crossed Pain in the past. The silhouette of his Lord came into view. Another figure was standing next to the throne. Piercing red-orange eyes never left his blue eyes. Naruto stopped and bowed in front of the throne.

"My Lord."

Pain's eyes flashed open to reveal his Rinnegan. A devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Naruto, I never thought I'd see you here again. What brings you to my realm?"

Naruto straightened and looked up to his King but could still feel the purple eyes burning into his body.

"I'm here to report a betrayal." Pain's face became serious.

"Am I right to assume you have a vision to project to me as proof of this betrayal?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Then step forward."

Naruto stepped up to the large throne. Pain held his hand out and placed it on Naruto's left temple. The blond wanted to cringe as he could feel Pain probe his mind. He concentrated on the memory and let it play for his King.

The Zetsumei Forest came into view. There all the vampires of the coven stood, stalking a couple on a midnight stroll. Naruto could feel the breeze rustle his hair. He stiffened when another vampire scent drifted through the air. Before he could warn the others a tall figure leapt through the trees headed for his sire. Itachi quickly stepped in to intercept the blow. Naruto fixed his eyes on the attacking vampire; it was Hiashi Hyuga. Naruto went to step in but Iruka held him back.

"Why are you stopping me?" Naruto's voice laced with anger.

"Lord Pain will deal with Hiashi's disloyalty and disobedience."

Naruto watched as the two coven leaders continued to fight. Itachi did not attack Hiashi, the raven just defended himself. When Hiashi was satisfied with the damage to Itachi, he left. The memory slowly faded to black and stopped. Naruto opened his eyes.

"Hiashi is a fool and will be dealt with. He will know the true meaning of pain."

"Thank you Lord Pain." Naruto turned to walk away.

"I don't recall dismissing you Naruto." The blond froze. "There is something that is troubling you. I can sense it." He faced Pain.

"Nothing is troubling me." Pain let out a wicked chuckle.

"You can't lie to me Naruto. I am God. It wouldn't have to do with that little werewolf of yours would it?" Naruto knew there was no point in lying.

"I'm worried for him."

"If there is something you want to ask then spit it out."

"Would Lord Pain be willing to offer him Protection from other vampires?" Pain's face was calm. Naruto didn't know what to expect.

"Why would I give the enemy of my people Protection?"

"He's my mate. Please Lord, I'm begging you."

"It's past sunrise. It looks like you'll be spending the day." He turned to the figure hidden in the shadows with red eyes. "Why don't you keep your ex-host company while I think about Naruto's request?"

A diabolical laugh left Pain as he teleported away. Naruto's entire body was stiff. He had not spoken of nor seen the demon since they were separated. He didn't even know that the demon had survived the extraction. The figure stepped out of the shadows. Naruto's sapphire eyes widened. It was not possible. How could it be? It was as if he was looking in a mirror. The boy in front of him was the exact size as him, the same body structure. The other boy even had the three whisker marks on each cheek. The only difference was the fox demon had fiery red eyes and hair.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." The demon spoke.

"Kyuubi…" Naruto said in disbelief.

"So you do remember me. I'm flattered. What's it been four hundred years since we've been separated? It's been such a long time."

"Not long enough." Naruto bared his fangs.

"There's no need to be rude. You can trust me."

"How can I? You've done all those awful things!"

"I remember you doing those things, not me." Kyuubi grinned.

"You forced me into it."

"I recall you going through the village killing those who mistreated us; destroying your home, killing your parents. All those things were done by your hands. You were a vengeful and bloodthirsty newborn. You could always go back. It's so easy. Stop pretending. You crave the blood as much as I do."

At that moment, a female human was brought out from a side door. Kyuubi walked over to her. She shook as his fingers moved her long hair to expose her neck. She let out a sob.

"Human life is so fragile."

A wild grin spread across his face. He opened his jaw and bit down hard. The girl let out an ear splitting shriek.

"No!"

The blond lunged for the redhead. The girl was dropped. She quickly ran away.

"There goes my lunch."

Naruto wrapped his hand tightly around the demon's throat. Red eyes burned into him. He could see all the anger behind Kyuubi's pupils. Naruto looked at the boy in front of him. Bruises and bite marks adorned his body. Naruto's anger slowly faded.

"Why didn't you change into your true form?" Naruto asked.

"When Pain exorcised me from your body it limited my ability because you and I were merged. When we were separated our power was split in half. One half is in you and the other is in me."

"Is that why you look like me, because we were merged?

"Yes. Pain was able to give me my own body. The question is whether or not you and I have the same powers." Kyuubi smirked knowing that the blond was too scared to ask.

"Is that why he forces himself on you?" Kyuubi laughed.

"There is no force. We use each other for what we want. He gets my body and whatever my body can reproduce and I get whatever I ask for."

"You get everything, except freedom." Kyuubi growled at the blond.

The air shifted between them. Naruto looked to the throne. Pain sat with a tedious expression. He held the girl up by the back of her neck. He dropped her to the floor. She cry unmoving.

"I found her bleeding in the Hall. Finish your food."

With a grin Kyuubi descended upon the girl once more. She didn't scream this time. No one here was willing to help her. Screaming would do nothing. Death was the only solution for escape. Naruto watch as Kyuubi drain the girl's life. He cringed as the smell of fresh blood filled the room. Luckily he had fed the other night otherwise he may have joined him. Pain turned to Naruto as Kyuubi finished off the body.

"I've made my decision. I will grant your wolf Protection if you give me a pint of blood once a month for a year." Naruto looked into Pain's gleaming eyes.

"Kiba will have a lifetime of Protection from your subjects?"

"Yes."

"Deal."

Pain produced a rosary bead but instead of having a cross hanging from it, there was a satanic pentagram hanging at the end.

"When your mate wears this around his neck, he'll have full Protection for a lifetime."

"Thank you Lord Pain."

Pain uses his Banshō Ten'in technique and pulls Naruto's body towards him. He could feel himself settle in the elder's lap. Pain's breath was warm on his neck, his nose deep in Naruto's blond hair. Naruto knew Pain was scenting him, taking all of him in.

"Sasuke has done a good job of eluding your blood from me. I hate that he has such control over you."

A trail of feather kisses was placed along his neck. Then a sharp pain pooled around his neck as Pain's fangs pierce his skin. Naruto's ears perked when Pain moaned. This was more than he bargained for. Pain's hands were firmly wrapped around him. His back pressed into Pain's chest. He hated that his body started to betray him. Arousal rushed through his veins even though he was trying to resist. He was ashamed that his fangs popped out. To know that Pain could get such a reaction without touching him scared Naruto. He could see Kyuubi smirking in the corner.

He squirmed in Pain's arms, trying to break free of his hold. Vibrations traveled through his neck and shoulder as Pain laughed at his antics. With a groan Pain slowly withdrew his fangs. Naruto tried to get up but Pain held him down. He held back moans as a warm moist tongue started to lap up some of the blood. Pain's hold remained strong as he licked his way up to the blond's ear. He smirked as Naruto shivered.

"Your blood tastes better than I thought. I can smell your arousal. Do you crave my blood?"

Naruto could feel his resistance weakening. His body screamed at him to give in, to let Pain devour him. It yelled for him to give Pain complete control. The rosary beads caught his eye. Naruto quickly thought of Kiba and willed himself off of Pain's lap. He landed a few feet away from the throne and snarled at his King.

"You asked for blood only." Pain smirked.

"That was only the beginning. I'll have you begging for me. You'll crave me in time. A servant will show you to your room."

Naruto quickly took the rosary and followed the woman to an upstairs bedroom. He thanked her and quickly closed the door. The blond sat on the bed in the dark room. What just happened? He felt morose and disgusted with himself. How could he let Pain take advantage of him? A better question was what is Pain up to?

TBC…

* * *

Thanks to those that reviewed on the last chapter, I appreciate it. So that was the ninth chapter. I hope you all liked it. There are plenty more chapters to come! Please review. If there are any questions, I'll be sure to answer them :]


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the lack of uploads. I've been super busy with college. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Thanks to all readers who reviewed. You have literally kept this story going =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or artists mentioned nor do I make a profit. Please review, I want to know what you think.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**A Wolf and His Vampire: Land of Fangs**

Chapter 10

Naruto looked out the window and watched as the day faded and night began to fall. The blond quickly slipped out of the mansion and flew his way back to Konoha. The night air was cool against his skin. Naruto descended as the forest came into view. The Zetsumei was quiet. He slowly walked to the manor. Dread and regret consumed him. Why could he suddenly feel every emotion? He was used to feeling nothing, numb and cold to the world. The front door creaked as he opened it. Sasuke was immediately at the bottom of the staircase.

"What is Pain's judgment?"

"He just said that Hiashi will be punished."

Naruto went to walk upstairs but Sasuke stood in his way.

"Are you okay? I know you and Pain have history, but you were the only one I could send."

"I'm fine."

"Then why is there blood on your neck?" Naruto was surprised but kept calm.

"Kyuubi and I got into a fight." He lied.

"He survived the exorcism?"

"Yes unfortunately. I'm tired, can I go sleep?"

Sasuke let him pass. Naruto went up the stairs and into the bathroom. So consumed in his thoughts earlier he didn't realize that he didn't wipe the blood off. He wet a cloth and slowly wipes the blood from his collarbone. He could still feel the pleasure and adrenaline course through his body. Naruto checked himself over in the mirror. Finding that everything was right, Naruto headed to his room.

Though it was dark, his eyes could see perfectly. He smiled at the sight of Kiba lying on the bed shirtless with his eyes closed. The blond closed the door and jumped on top of the unsuspecting wolf. He let out a surprised gasp as Kiba effortlessly caught him mid-air and turns them over, pinning Naruto to the bed. Before he could say anything, Kiba plunged his lips to his. Naruto responded eagerly. They kissed feverishly. He could feel his body heat up under Kiba's; he could feel himself becoming alive. They broke apart and Kiba made a trail of kisses down to Naruto's neck.

"Kiba…" Naruto let out a low moan as his fangs withdrew.

Kiba stopped nibbling on the vampire's neck. He looked into Naruto's hazy blue eyes. Kiba let out a grunt as Naruto bucked his hips, rubbing his erection, he nuzzled Naruto's neck.

"I missed you. God, I was so fucking worried. Did everything work out with Pain?"

"Everything is fine." Naruto turned them over. "I even got you something." Kiba smiled brightly.

"Ooo I love presents. What did you get me?"

Naruto pulled the rosary from his pocket. Kiba looked at the wooden rosary that hung from Naruto's hand.

"It's supposed to protect you. I don't want to take any chances after Hiashi attacked Itachi." Kiba smiled.

"Hiashi won't attack me."

"I know. It would make me feel better if you wore it." Kiba looked doubtful. "Humor me please."

He agreed not wanting to upset the blond. Kiba sat up and Naruto's placed the beads around his neck. Still holding on the satanic pentagram pendant, Naruto gently pecked Kiba's lips.

"I'm sorry." Kiba looked at him in confusion.

Naruto dropped the pendant, allowing it to hit Kiba's skin. He watched as the wolf's eyes widened. A pained howl left Kiba's lips. His skin burned. The intensity of the heat caused him to claw at his neck. He desperately needed to take it off. Kiba looked at Naruto in sock and surprise. Screams of pain escaped his lips.

The blond got off the bed and leaned against the wall across from a thrashing Kiba. Naruto's body was pained. He couldn't believe that he was the cause of Kiba's suffering. His arms hugged his body as he kept telling himself that it needed to be done. With tensions building and a war coming he knew he had to protect his mate. A sob escaped his lips. He watched as the wolf's nails clawed at his skin trying to remove the necklace. Naruto could feel tears of blood leave his eyes.

Kiba had never been in so much pain. What was going on? He didn't understand why he couldn't take it off. He watch in shock as the rosary necklace dissolves into his skin. Hot heat seared through his body. He could hear agonizing screams in his head. It was all unbearable. His voice hoarse from screaming, his vision blurred by the pain and his heart broke by the betrayal. He gave way to the pain and let the darkness consume him.

Naruto stood still against the wall as Kiba's back fell down onto the mattress. He slowly walked over to the unconscious wolf. Another sob escaped him as Kiba's neck and chest were cherry red. There was blood from the claw marks. The rosary was fully buried in Kiba's skin resembling a brand new tattoo. If it were only that simple, the pain would be easier for them both.

"I'm so sorry Kiba."

Naruto lay on the bed. He cuddled close to Kiba's warm body. Silently he cried with only the comfort of Kiba's heartbeat.

After long talks with his Father and Tsume, Gaara quickly ran through the forest. He made sure he wasn't being followed. He ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. Once the manor was in view he phased back. He entered the mansion to be met with Iruka.

"I thought you were told to get here before sunset." The elder scolded.

"It's urgent. Is everyone here?"

"Wait in the living room. I'll get everyone."

Gaara did as he was told. He sat on the couch with his left leg shaking in anxiety. Uncertainty and nervousness ran though him. He stopped shaking when the entire vampire household entered the living room. It was silent as they all sat down. Itachi looked better but was still weak.

"My Father, the Alpha of Suna, arrived today. He and the entire Konoha pack know of Kiba and Naruto's mating. The problem is that Kiba was promised to be mated with my brother." Naruto bared his fangs and hissed at the mention of Kankuro.

"Kiba is **mine**."

"Yes but my Father disagrees. I came here to warn you. This arranged mating, my Father believes, will further Suna's power and influence. He'll do anything to keep this deal in place, even going after you Naruto. Kiba's Mother knows that your home is here in the forest and they plan on searching. You're all in danger."

The vampires looked at him sternly.

"There's more." Everyone turned to Naruto. "The night after Kiba bit me I had a vision. It looked like a battlefield. There were wolves and vampires. We were all there even Pain. He was fighting a woman. She had long blond hair and a punch that can move mountains. I don't know who she is. The vision was in pieces because I was weakened at the time. It ended in darkness."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't think it was important at the time."

"Naruto, can you project the image of the woman to me?" Gaara asked.

"Sure. Close your eyes and clear your mind of all thoughts."

He got up to stand in front of Gaara. The blond placed both of his hands on Gaara's temples. Evening his chakra flow he focused on the image of the women. He let the wavelength of the memory to flow from his mind through his body, down to his finger tips and into Gaara's brain. The image flashed into redhead's mind. He instantly recognized the woman. Gaara opened his eyes when Naruto removed his hands.

"She is Lady Tsunade, our Sigma Alpha. She has the combined strength of every Alpha making her the strongest werewolf."

"Do you really think there will be a war?" Iruka asked.

"There is no way of telling. A person changes their destiny everyday with every choice they make. We will worry about a war when the time comes. For now, we need to leave Zetsumei. We are not safe here with wolves lurking around." Itachi let out a fit of coughs. Sasuke quickly brought him a cup of warmed blood.

"Where will we go?" Naruto asked.

"We will go home." Itachi answered.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke said irritated.

"It's our only option. We leave tonight. Take only what reveals our identities and destroy the coffins."

"What about Kiba?"

"He stays here." Itachi sternly stated.

"But-" Naruto went to argue but Itachi quickly cut him off.

"If my premonition is right, then Kiba is no longer apart of the Konoha pack. He will need a place to stay and can watch over the house. Gaara you're welcome to stay here as well."

Gaara nodded in understanding. He watched as the vampires quickly pack photos and portraits along with what looked like journals and documents. In minutes they were totally packed. Itachi walked over to Gaara with parchment in his hand. The vampire quickly took the wolf's hand and pricked his thumb with a sharp finger nail. Gaara watched as small droplets of blood landed on the blank paper. Slowly words in crimson ink started to appear.

"This is the blood deed to this house. By being given your blood the house is now in your possession, temporarily of course. This gives you the power to control who is allowed in and who is not. The house will also let you know if there is an intruder on the land."

"Thank you."

"Keep this hidden. It holds many secrets of our kind."

Naruto stood in his bedroom. He had just found Kiba; he was not ready to leave the wolf behind. Said wolf stirred on the bed. Kiba gently opened his eyes. He quickly sat up when he realized that Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed. Fury ran through his body.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry but it needed to be done. You need to be protected."

"Protected! That rosary burned like flames straight from Hell! Where did you get it?"

"Pain-sama." Kiba groaned in disbelief. "I'm sorry it burned but it should feel fine now."

Kiba looked down at the image of the rosary on his skin. His fingers gently traced the tattoo image that it left behind. Naruto was right; it didn't burn or hurt when he touched it. The pentagram stopped at the center of his chest. He traced the upside down star.

"It is Pain's symbol. Any smart vampire will know not to attack you."

"I can handle a vampire."

"I know you can. What about two or more? We won't be here to help you!" Naruto was growing frustrated. He did not mean to tell Kiba this way.

"What do you mean we won't be here?" Naruto sighed.

"We are leaving and you can't come with us."

"What! Why not?"

"Your pack is looking for us. It is no longer safe for us here. We leave in a few minutes."

A single red tear shed form Naruto's eye and ran down his face. He tried to hold it back but the sadness on Kiba's face and the despair he felt from the wolf was too much to bear. Sobs racked his body as Kiba gathers him in his arms. He buried his face into Kiba's shoulders. A red river trickled down his chest. What could he do? He wanted the blond to stay but he also wanted Naruto to be safe.

The loud sound of a knock panged through the silent room. Naruto's grip on Kiba tightened as the wolf stood. He held Naruto in his arms. Kiba wiped the red tears from Naruto's eyes. He brought the blond in a tight embrace and rested his chin on top of Naruto's soft hair.

"I know you don't want leave and I don't want you to go but I want you to be safe."

"But we just found each other. I'm not ready to part."

"You got the rosary because you knew this was going to happen."

"No! I didn't know we'd be separated. I only knew that a war may come. I didn't want to risk a vampire attacking you."

Kiba sighed and placed a kiss to Naruto's forehead. He took the vampire's hand in his and led them downstairs. Everyone was gathered in the living room. With sympathy everyone glanced towards the disheveled blond. Faint red rings circled his eyes and stained his cheeks. Kiba softly kissed his lips.

"We'll be together again."

Naruto nodded not trusting his voice to crack and breakdown. With one last kiss Kiba let the vampire walk over to the others. He watch as Naruto's blue eyes connected with his, and then they were gone. A puff of smoke was left in their wake. Kiba could feel his heart slowly shatter then break. A sorry pained howl left his lips. Gaara looked away from Kiba's vulnerable state and joined his friend's sorrowful howl.

TBC…

* * *

Thanks to those that reviewed on the last chapter, I appreciate it. So that was the tenth chapter. I hope you all liked it. There are plenty more chapters to come! Please review. If there are any questions, I'll be sure to answer them


	11. Chapter 11

**SUPER** Sorry for the lack of uploads. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Thanks to all readers who reviewed. You have literally kept this story going =) I'd also like to remind you that this is a work of fiction, anything is possible and nothing is wrong**!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or artists mentioned nor do I make a profit. Please review, I want to know what you think.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**A Wolf and His Vampire: Land of Fangs**

**Chapter 11**

Home, Sasuke had not in his entire lifetime, alive and dead, ever considered his parent's house home. The overly pristine and overly crowded coven was never home. There were too many vampires and too many of their human pets. It looked more like a brothel. Sasuke sneered at the dark mansion.

Itachi ignored Sasuke's silent protest and started up the walkway to the front door. Iruka and Naruto slowly followed the brothers. The brunette was worried about the blond. Naruto never looked so lifeless, so dead. The blond always loved living in Kiba no Kuni. The village was known as a vampire village, it allowed them to be open in public without fear of being attacked. The village also allowed them to go out in the daytime with its constant cloudy weather blocking out the sun.

The door opened before Itachi could knock. Their mother, Mikoto, greeted them. She happily hugged her sons and their progenies as they went inside. Naruto ignored everything around him and went down one of the many halls that led to his old room. It was exactly as he left it. The walls were bright orange with black borders. In the center of the room was twin sized bed with white sheets.

Naruto let is weary body fall onto the soft mattress. He bury his head into the pillow and let the tears flow. It had been centuries since he last cried. Loud cries of agony left his lips. He knew the whole house could hear him but he didn't care. He was heartbroken.

"Do you think it was right to leave Kiba behind?" Sasuke worriedly asked Itachi as they sat in Itachi's old room.

"It's the only way to cover our scent. Kiba and Gaara's scents will overpower ours. It'll make the wolves think that they been the only ones living there. They need to see it for themselves."

"But how long will that take? Naruto's so upset that it hurts to look at him."

"Don't worry; Kiba will be joining us shortly."

"You got a premonition?"

"Yes. When I touched Gaara, I saw us all standing in front of Pain. It worries me."

Kiba didn't know what to do. It had been days since they left. He was curled up in Naruto's sheets looking out the balcony glass doors to see sunrise approach. Gaara sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Itachi gave us the house. Now that you've left your pack you have a place to stay and-"

"Gaara, let's start our own pack. We can create a pack where werewolves and vampires can coexist."

"We can't Kiba. A pack cannot have two Alphas."

"I renounced my title remember? You'll be Alpha and I'll be your Beta."

"No, you will be Alpha and I'll take Beta. You're a better people person which will make you a better leader."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We'll need more members if we want to survive and I need to renounce my title to my pack."

"I know where we can get new members."

With that said both wolves left the house and headed for the Village of Konoha. Kiba led Gaara to the hills above the training grounds. Both boys stopped dead in their tracks as they reached the top. In front of them lay Temari and Shikamaru cuddled in each others arms. Kiba cleared his throat. Temari jumped and quickly stood while Shikamaru wore a blank expression. She looked fearfully at her brother.

"Gaara!"

"It's alright Temari. I won't tell Father."

"Thank you."

"We're here to offer you a proposition." Kiba spoke to the Nara.

"My answer's yes." Shikamaru said. Gaara gave him an irritated look.

"You don't know what we're asking." Shikamaru smirked at the redhead.

"Word has spread that Kiba has renounced his title and left his pack. A wolf can't stay rouge for long. You came here to ask me to join your pack and my answer is yes."

"You're always a step ahead. Thank you Shikamaru." Kiba said.

"I want to join too." They all looked to Temari. "I'm sick of Father treating us as political puppets."

"I am too, but you should both know what kind of pack we aim to be. Kiba and I both have a vampire mate which means that you'll have to learn to live with them and respect them." They both nodded.

"We have one more stop to make." Kiba said.

"Two. Choji was turned the other night." Shikamaru stated.

Kiba nodded and led the way to Choji's house first. The larger boy quickly agreed to join them. They all moved on to Shino's house. Kiba asked everyone to wait outside while he went in. Kiba knew the house like the back of his hand and went straight to his best friend's room. He entered the room to find Shino organizing his bug collection.

"Hey Shino." Kiba smiled.

"Hi Kiba."

"I wanted to ask you something important." Shino nodded for him to continue. "I would like you to join my pack."

"No." Kiba looked surprised.

"What? How come you don't want to join?"

"You've grown strong Kiba but you're inexperienced. Tsume would tear you apart if she found out."

"No she won't. She has no power over me. I thought you'd say yes. You claimed that you were my friend and would stand by whatever decision I made. Well I've made one."

"That was concerning your mate. This is different."

"No, this decision involves him as well. I could never bring him to my old pack. They would have surly killed him. By creating my own pack, vampires and wolves will coexist. I'm sorry that you won't join us."

Kiba turned and left the house. He gave Gaara a stern look and they all headed to his old home. They all knew what they had to do. They had to survive. The air was tight around them as tension flowed through their veins. Kiba stood in front of his old home. His piercing gaze remained on his Mother and the Suna Alpha as they came out of the house. The rest of the pack gathered around them. Gaara stepped forward as did his sister.

"I renounce my title as Alpha and will no longer be affiliated with the Suna pack." As murmurs erupted, he looked to Temari.

"I will also no longer be affiliated with the Suna pack."

Their Father growled lowly in his throat which quieted everyone down.

"What do you two think you are doing?" He yelled.

"We are sick of you using us and manipulating us. We will no longer be your pawns Father. "The Alpha looked at his son with disdain.

"They will be joining my pack. We are a peaceful pack that wishes to be left alone." Kiba stepped forward as he spoke.

"I will challenge you if I have to." Kiba smirked and lifted his shirt. A collective gasp could be heard when he exposed his rosary. "You will not challenge me" The Suna Alpha glared at Kiba as the boy covered the symbol.

"You're all pathetic to side with our enemy. You are nothing but a disgrace. Keep your vampire; you are no longer worthy of my son." He turned to his children. "Don't think you can ever return to Suna. The minute you step foot in our territory, you will be killed." The siblings nodded.

"The same goes to all of you if you step on our land." Kiba said.

They all turned to leave, headed for the Zetsumei Forest. They quickly made it to their new home. Kiba and Gaara crossed the mansion threshold. Gaara smirked as the others couldn't enter the home. They all looked puzzled. Gaara quickly explained the situation then allowed them to enter. Kiba quickly went up to Naruto's room, claiming it as his while the others explored the house. A knock sounded at the bedroom door.

"Come in." Kiba yelled.

"Hey." It was Gaara.

"What's up?"

"I know you've been through a lot but you need to mark us to create this pack."

"How do I do that?"

"The teeth of a werewolf carry a venomous serum in them. As you know this liquid is poisonous to vampires but is also used for turning humans and marking. That is why Naruto bares your symbol on his right shoulder blade. You need to bite each of us on the inside of our left wrist."

"That's all?" Gaara nodded.

"Just make sure you break the skin."

They all gathered in the living room. Kiba stood awkwardly. He didn't know who to bite first. Gaara stepped forward instantly sensing Kiba's discomfort. He stood in front of Kiba with his wrist bared. Kiba gently took the offered wrist and sank his teeth into Gaara's pale flesh. The metallic taste of blood met his tongue. Gently he pulled away from Gaara's wrist. He moved onto the next three wolves in the room. By the time he had finished, Gaara's had completely healed. On the inside of his left wrist were two tattooed dark purple fang marks. By the end of the day the entire pack had dark purple fangs on inside of their wrist. Kiba also found that he and Temari could now telepathically communicate.

As the night approached, they all decided to go for a run. Kiba looked at his phased pack. He instantly recognized Gaara's russet wolf. Next to him, Shikamaru had deep brown fur that was a little lighter than Kiba's. Choji's wolf was very muscular with a sandy yellow coat. Temari stood next to Choji, her size was much smaller compared to the rest of the pack. Her coat was a deep solid fawn.

While the pack went off to hunt, Kiba walked the boarders of the Uchiha's land scent marking a large portion of the Zetsumei Forest. He let out howls every few minutes to let the pack know how far the boundaries extend. He didn't return from scenting until mid-morning.

His muscles ache as he made his way through the silent mansion. Exhausted legs led him upstairs to his room. His lips spread into a small smile as traces of Naruto's scent invaded his nose. Kiba collapsed on the bed with a huff and buried himself in the familiar sheets.

As he woke, Gaara did not want to open his eyes. He and Neji had spent the night together. Gaara was happy that the pack had easily accepted his mate and that Neji got along with them. He knew that if he opened his eyes said brunette would no longer be lying next to him. A sigh escaped him knowing that he'd have to face reality.

His eyes opened to be met with complete darkness. He turned over and gasp when something cool touched his chest. Gaara let his eyes adjust to the darkness. A smile played on his face as he realized that Neji was still sleeping next to him. He wrapped his arms around the vampire and closed his eyes. Just as he closed his eyes an eerie feeling rise within him. Gaara's eyes opened again. He felt compelled to go search the house. He tried to ignore it, but the feeling grew stronger. Giving in, Gaara slowly eased himself away from Neji and out of the bed.

The redhead padded through the second floor, finding everything in its place. He made his way downstairs. The halls were quiet and the rooms empty. The house was fine but the feeling did not go away. He looked in the kitchen again but found nothing.

Gaara headed outside to check the grounds. He took in the forest around him. A familiar scent was coming from the direction of the village. Gaara turned his head to the left to see his brother stumble through the bushes. Gaara quickly walked over to him. He growled lowly in his throat as he pushed Kankuro into the cover of the forest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk to Kiba."

"You know the rules Kankuro. You were not given permission to enter our territory. Leave before Kiba finds out that you're here." Gaara snarled.

"Please, please just let me talk to him. Father said he'd reconsider."

"No! If you don't leave, I'll be forced to remove you."

Gaara watched as tears rolled down Kankuro's face. He let out another growl, hoping that he's brother would leave on his own free will. Gaara phased expecting his warning to have more effect. He watched as Kankuro remained in his spot. The sobs that racked through his brother's body suddenly stopped. Kankuro looked happy; there was a smile on his face. He phased and his wolf's tail wagged quickly in the air. Gaara was confused. Before he could finger out why Kankuro was so happy, a low dangerous growl emitted through the tense air. The redhead whipped his head around to see Kiba in wolf form. His hackles were raised, his eyes looked murderous, and his sharp teeth were exposed as he snarled at Kankuro.

His deep brown eyes shifted to the redhead, telling Gaara to stand down. Gaara did as he was told and backed away from his brother. He looked on as Kiba advance on Kankuro. His Alpha let out warning growls but Kankuro refused to listen. Gaara knew that Kankuro's love for Kiba was not real. The magic from the mating contract had disillusioned him into thinking that he was truly Kiba's mate. There was no saving his brother, for he was too far gone. Gaara grew agitated as he could feel Kiba's frustration. His Alpha lunged for Kankuro. The smaller male fell to the ground with Kiba on top of him. Whines and pain filled yelps could be heard from Kankuro. Gaara watch as Kiba's claws tore at the submissive wolf's flesh.

Kankuro was disoriented. He did not understand why his mate was attacking him, trying to kill him. The smaller wolf started to defend himself but he was no match for the Alpha. A shrill cry filled the quiet dense forest. Gaara cringed as the loud popping sound of broken bones met his ears. The two wolves in front of him were completely frozen. Kankuro bare his throat and belly in complete submission to Kiba. The Alpha accepted Kankuro's surrender.

'Don't ever cross on to my territory ever again! Death is sure to be the result.'

Gaara watches as his Alpha walk away back towards the house. His gaze turned to his brother. He lay on the forest floor covered in blood with clumps of dirt and grass matted to his fur. Kankuro's breathing was labored from broken ribs and his front left paw hang broken and limp. Gaara wanted to help his brother up but the growl from Kiba stopped him. The redhead gave his brother a sorrowful look then turned his back and walk away.

He could tell that Kiba was displeased with him. They both walked back into the mansion. Kiba stood with a stern expression than huffed in annoyance. Gaara could tell the Alpha was overly frustrated. The Beta kept his eyes cast down at the floor, hoping the display of submission would cause Kiba to calm down. The brunette let out slow and even breaths, slowly calming down.

"I know that Kankuro is family and that you two still have that bond. I understand but I need to know that I can trust you to enforce and follow the rules that I've set. If Kankuro comes back, kill him on sight."

Gaara nodded and watch as Kiba walk back up to his room. The redhead walked to his own room where Neji still lay under the sheets. He gently slipped in under the covers and wraps his arms around his vampire mate. Neji shifted and turned to face Gaara. He softly yawned as he opened his eyes. His pale eyes met with Gaara's sea green orbs.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Neji rested in Gaara's arms.

"Yeah, I'm glad you stayed." Gaara hugged him tighter.

"I'm glad I stayed too. Pain took my Uncle yesterday morning. So I can stay here every morning until he returns."

"Good, I enjoy waking up to you."

"Me too." Neji gently pecked Gaara's lips.

Kiba lay on the bed. Thoughts of his mate flowed through his mind. His body was in so much pain. He could feel Naruto's sadness. Depression and heartache were the only things that kept his heart bound to Naruto's. He turns so his face was buried into the pillows. A sad whine escaped him as Naruto's scent flooded his scenes. How long would it be until he could see the blond again?

He grunt as his chest started to feel warm. He turned onto his back to alleviate the heat but it seemed to make it worse. Kiba laid a hand on his chest to find that the temperature was rising. Every other part of his body felt fine but his chest continued to burn. He growled and took off his shirt. There in the center of his chest, the pentagram glow a hot orange. Kiba touched the symbol to find that it did not burn his fingers. Suddenly the glowing stopped.

"Humans are not just fragile, they're pathetic. That was quite a fight in the forest."

Kiba's eyes widened as a figure stood at the foot of his bed. The wolf noted the boy's fiery red eyes and hair but what he noticed the most was that he looked exactly like Naruto.

"Who are you?"

"All of your questions will be answered soon. They are waiting for us."

Before Kiba could react, he was engulfed in bright red flames.

TBC…

* * *

Thanks to those that reviewed on the last chapter, I appreciate it. So that was the eleventh chapter. I hope you all liked it. There are plenty more chapters to come! Please review. If there are any questions, I'll be sure to answer them :)


	12. Chapter 12

**SUPER, EXTREMLY** sorry for the lack of uploads. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Thanks to all readers who reviewed. You have literally kept this story going =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or artists mentioned nor do I make a profit. Please review, I want to know what you think.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**A Wolf and His Vampire: Land of Fangs**

**Chapter 12**

Itachi sat in the living room with his mate. The entire household was on edge. It had been two weeks since they left and Naruto had not come out of his room. Itachi was annoyed that Naruto's sadness could affect Sasuke so much. Said raven, sat in his lap. His usually stern face was now filled with concern and sadness.

"How soon will Kiba be here?"

"Soon, be patient." Itachi said.

"How can I? My progeny is in agony. I can feel it and its killing me."

"I know but it will work out when the time is right. It cannot be rushed." Sasuke huffed and cuddled further into Itachi's arms.

Itachi wished he could see exactly when Pain would arrive. He only knew that it would be soon. As the night turned to day, a loud pang ran though the large manor. Itachi rose from the couch with Sasuke by his side. They both went to the front foyer. There stood his parents greeting Pain. Itachi's eyes widened for a second as he noticed a figure similar to Naruto, holding a bleeding Hiashi. A collective gasp escaped the other vampires as they noticed the stranger. Itachi could feel his mate's anger.

"Kyuubi." Sasuke growled. The figure just smirked.

"Creator. I never did thank you for turning Naruto. Without you I would not exist."

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to leap at the demon and tear his throat out, but Itachi's hold on his hand held him back.

"Lord Pain, welcome to our home." Fugaku greeted.

"Thank you. I'm here to discuss matters of Hiashi's betrayal. I'm feeling generous since Naruto's deal will be quiet helpful." Sasuke's ears slightly perked. "Itachi I will allow you to choose Hiashi's fate."

"I am grateful Lord Pain. I would like Hiashi to release Neji from his coven and control."

"No!" Hiashi yelled out. Kyuubi quickly twist Hiashi's arm causing the bone to break.

"So it is done. Neji is now a free vampire."

Pain turned to walk away.

"What deal did Naruto make?" Sasuke asked.

"That is between me and him."

"As his sire I have a right to know."

"Kyuubi fetch Neji and the wolf for me."

Kyuubi nodded and dropped Hiashi to the floor as he teleported from the mansion. Tension clouded the room as Kyuubi left. A few minutes later, a puff of smoke formed as Kyuubi quickly returned. Kiba landed with an ungraceful thud, looking completely taken off guard. Neji just looked annoyed. The brunette did not like being disturbed when he was with his mate. Gaara stood next to him, looking equally pissed.

"I asked for one wolf not two."

"He wouldn't let go of Neji and I didn't want to disturb the other wolves so I just brought him."

Kiba rose from the floor. Everyone gasped when they saw the rosary on Kiba's exposed chest. They didn't have time to react as Pain started to speak.

"Neji, you've been brought here because Itachi has set you free. Hiashi can no longer control you."

Pain waved his hand in front of Neji's green curse seal. They all watched as the mark disappeared. A stunned Neji felt a giant sense of relief, like the weight that had been holding him down had been lifted. The brunette bowed.

"Thank you Lord Pain-sama. Thank you Itachi-sama."

"You're quite welcome, now on to Kiba. This is the deal Naruto made. In order for Kiba to receive a lifetime of protection, I get a year worth of Naruto's blood."

"You can't do that, not without my permission. Naruto is my progeny which means his blood belongs to me."

"I am your King. I will do as I please."

Sasuke sneered but backed off. Taking on Pain is suicide. Pain turned to address the wolf.

"Kiba, do you know what this symbol represents?"

"Naruto told me that it would keep me safe from other vampires. It's Protection."

"Yes, it will keep you safe from every vampire except me. I now own you. When it warms up, it means that I am calling you to do my bidding."

Kiba stayed silent as did the other vampires in the room. Pain gave him an uneasy feeling. His piercing Rinnegan eyes bore into his body as if Pain could read every thought and sense every feeling. He felt naked and unnerved in front of the man. Kiba is completely vulnerable. The best thing to do was to stay quiet and agree. A grin played on Pain's face.

"Now that everything is settled, we will take our leave."

With haste, Pain and Kyuubi left taking a frowning Hiashi with them. Everyone seemed to ease at Pain's departure. Kiba let out a sigh and let his shoulders fall and relax. The Alpha walked over to Sasuke.

"Down the hall, make a right and he's the second door on the left." Sasuke said before Kiba could ask.

"Thanks."

Kiba quickly jogged down the long corridor, made a right at the end and stopped when he reached the second door on the left. He stopped in front of an oak wood door, the thin barrier that separated him from Naruto. He jumped at the excitement that rushed through his body. His heart was racing with hope and joy. He took the metal doorknob in his hand and slowly turned it. The door gently creeks open.

There on the bed, lay a lump covered by white sheets. The room was dimly lit. Kiba gently closed the door behind him. Soft sobs could be heard from the bed. Kiba was surprised that Naruto had not noticed him yet.

"I don't think that bed is big enough for the two of us."

The sobs had stopped and the figure bolted up. Kiba smiled as Naruto turned towards him. In a flash, Naruto fulgurated up and out of the bed to stand in front of Kiba. The vampire's hair was styled in complete bed head as if he'd slept for hours. His skin seemed paler than usual. Large dark red rings circled his glassy blue eyes. Kiba cupped Naruto's face and began to wipe his tears away. It seemed to only make the blond cry more. Kiba quickly pulled him into a hug. Naruto burry his face into Kiba's neck and wrapped his arms around Kiba's lean back.

He felt complete with Naruto in his arms. Kiba hugged the blond closer to him, taking in his earthly scent. After a few minutes, Naruto's sobs died down. The vampire slightly pulled away to look the wolf in his eyes. Kiba gently kissed his cool forehead. Silence blanketed the room. Neither knew what to say. Words could not convey how happy they are.

"You look great." Kiba said as the silence made him anxious. Naruto let out a surprised laugh. He wipe at his tear stained eyes.

"Yeah right, I bet my eyes are covered in red rings. They're probably blood shot and I probably look like a lion with my monstrous bed head."

"Yes but no matter how disheveled you look, you'll always look amazing." Naruto smiled as Kiba gently kissed his cheek. Blood lightly stained his lips.

"I'm gonna go wash up." Kiba nodded.

"I'll be downstairs."

Before Kiba could turn away, Naruto pulled him into a passionate kiss. The wolf could feel just how much Naruto missed him. He made sure to respond with just as much feeling and passion. Kiba wanted Naruto to know how much he missed him and loved him. As Naruto let out a soft moan, Kiba's tongue softly probed into the blonde's mouth. They played with each other, savoring the mixture of their tastes. Kiba let out a grunt of pleasure as Naruto withdrew his tongue, submitting. The wolf claimed every crevice and surface of the blonde's mouth before slowly pulling away.

Naruto smiled up at him. His once blood shot eyes now shone brightly with happiness. Kiba pecked his lips once more before going downstairs and letting the blond wash up. He walked in to the living room to find Itachi sitting on the couch looking thoughtful. Kiba noticed that Gaara and Neji were nowhere to be found. The wolf sat next to the vampire.

"Where's Gaara?"

"He went back to the pack, to bring them here."

"This is the land of vampires. They'll be attacked."

"No they won't. Since you bare Pain's Protection, other vampires will sense it and be weary of your pack and leave them alone."

"Speaking of the pack, I think it would be a good idea if we combined my pack with your coven."

"Yes, seeing as you and Naruto are mates there is no reason to separate you two again. I'm sure no one in this house wants to see Naruto so depressed again. The matter we need to attend to is who will rule."

"Well the wolves would still be under my control."

"Yes but the vampires are in mine. You and I will need to work together when it comes to certain situations. I will need to rely on you and you on me. We'll need to trust each other and do what's best for the family."

"I agree."

"If Naruto and my visions are correct then we need to intensify your training so that you'll be able to fight alongside us."

Kiba nodded and agreed to work with Itachi. Naruto had come down the stairs just as they had finished their conversation. Kiba immediately pulled the blond on to his lap and warped his arms around his waist. For a second he swore he could see Itachi smile.

"Naruto, you should feed before Sasuke decides to lecture you."

"Okay Itachi."

They watched as the blond traveled down one of the many halls that led further into the mansion.

"I suggest that you never go into the West wing. There's nothing but humans that a willing to let us drink from them and some overly thirsty vampires."

"Okay."

Naruto quickly made his way to one of the many rooms in the West wing of the mansion. He opened a set of large double doors and entered a lavish room decorated in red and white silk sheets and black satin curtains and large lush pillows. The room was filled with a few humans and vampires. Naruto noticed his sire in the corner drinking from a redheaded female. He looked around the room searching for a full human. Settling for a female brunette, he quickly drank from her and thanked her for the blood. Once he finished he walked over to his sire. From the way Sasuke was looking at him, he knew the raven wanted to talk. He was surprised when Sasuke pulled him into a hug.

"I know I've been harsh on Kiba but I'm glad you have him and that he makes you happy."

"Thank you Sasuke." They parted.

"I want you to tell me every time you have a vision from now on. Itachi and Father spoke. Fugaku said that hostility is rising between us and the wolves. There has been a recent large amount of killings to different wolf packs. They claim that it was a coven in the Land of Sound. There's little proof to support or deny their accusations. A war is certain to happen and we need to be prepared."

"Yes sire."

Naruto and Sasuke made their way downstairs. They looked into an empty living room. A low growl met their ears. It was coming from the fields in the back of the mansion. They quickly walked outside to see Itachi and a large brown wolf circling each other. They both sat to watch Itachi and Kiba spar. The two fought close to an hour before Itachi had the wolf pinned to the ground.

"Very nice Kiba. I think you're ready for something more intense." He got off of the wolf.

"Like what?"

"You'll see tomorrow." Itachi walked away.

TBC…

* * *

Thanks to those that reviewed on the last chapter, I appreciate it. So that was the twelfth chapter. I hope you all liked it. There are plenty more chapters to come! Please review. If there are any questions, I'll be sure to answer them :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! I'm super excited to update this story. This chapter took so long thanks to writer's block. I almost gave up on it but I knew I had to update it for you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

******A Wolf and His Vampire: Land of Fangs**

**Chapter 13**

Kankuro sat alone in Kiba's old room. He looks out the window as the Suna and Konoha packs gather outside Tsume's house. It had been a week since he last saw Kiba. Flashes of sharp teeth and blood plagued his mind.

'How could my mate do this to me?'

This thought plagued him every day. The world no longer made sense. From the time of his first heat three years ago today, Kankuro knew that he was to be mated with Kiba. His Father had spent years teaching him how to be a good submissive. The contract should have caused Kiba to want to be his dominant. It should have suppressed Kiba's true feelings.

'It's because his feelings for the vampire are too strong and broke the contract.'

Kankuro let out a small growl. He refused to believe that a vampire was meant for Kiba. It's not right. They are enemies. It's not possible.

'The vampire must have used some power to cause this, to make Kiba fall for him.'

The wolf moved away from the window and walked outside to join the packs. His Father and Tsume were addressing the packs. Kankuro joined the discussion.

"Our Intel has just learned that our brothers in the Sound were attacked by the Sound Coven. As you all know, that is Orochimaru's territory. In additions with the slain wolves that we've found over the years, we believe that Orochimaru is experimenting on the wolves. The Sigma Alpha has sent for us to infiltrate his coven. Tsume and I will choose two wolves from each pack to gain information on Orochimaru's coven, dismissed."

Kankuro watch as his Father approaches him. He bows his head to the Alpha.

"Now that you've fully healed, you can tell me about Kiba's whereabouts."

"He and his pack are staying in a mansion about an hour's walk into the forest just north from here. There were no signs of vampires on Kiba's territory."

"Then his supposed mate lives in another territory. They must be working together to avoid our detection. I will have someone keep watch on his territory. For now, you will help with the infiltration of Orochimaru's territory."

"Yes, Father."

Kiba currently sat in a large field. He watches as Sasuke and Itachi face each other, ready to spare.

"I don't know how intense your training has been but by training with Sasuke and me, your strength and ability should increase."

"Every vampire has a nature affinity. There is earth, air, fire, lighting and water. Itachi and I can both create and use fire. I can also create and use lighting. Some vampires have one or two affinities. It's rare to have three or more."

"What's Naruto's affinity?"

"My progeny's affinity is air."

"I think we should show Kiba how our powers work."

Kiba watch as the two vampires crouch in front of each other. Before he could blink, the two vampires disappeared. They became quick flashes as they attacked each other. Kiba had to concentrate intently to keep track of both vampires' movements. The more he focused the more clearly the fight became. He could see who was throwing each punch. Sasuke inhaled deeply and exhaled a large ball of fire. Itachi countered by whispering a word and opening his left eye. The wolf finally notices what looked like flames appear on Sasuke's clothes. The younger vampire let out a harsh scream. They stopped. Itachi held out his hand which dissipated the black flames.

"I thought this was supposed to be a friendly spar!" Sasuke glares at his mate.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that Kiba knows the full extent of our abilities."

"I understand that your and Sasuke's abilities far exceed mine."

"Kiba, I think it would be best if we taught you our fighting strategies and adapt them to your strengths."

"Alright."

They spent the entire day teaching Kiba new strategies and techniques. The werewolf was exhausted by the end. Every muscle in his body ached. Once he made it to the room that he and Naruto shared, he collapsed on to the bed. He groans as his body melt into the mattress below him. The wolf turn so he was facing the ceiling.

Kiba's attention was on the voices that filled the manor. He could hear laughter and hushed conversations throughout the thick walls. This was what he was meant for, this was his family. His attention was suddenly drawn to the sound of the door creaking open. He watches as his mate, Naruto walks in and closes the door. Every thought was focused on the beautiful vampire in front of him, mounting him, fucking him until he could no longer stand. The wolf inside growled the animal was forever part of him. The delicious thoughts of mating made him happy that he and Naruto had decided to get a bigger bed. This thought did not resonate for long as Naruto straddle his hips.

All thoughts left him when he looks into bright cerulean eyes. His eyes lead him down to Naruto's pink pouty lips that were open and ready for him to kiss. Kiba wrapped his hand around the back of the vampire's neck and pulled Naruto hard against him. Naruto's slim body easily fit into Kiba's fuller frame. They were meant for each other. Naruto bent down and covered Kiba's mouth with his own. They shared a rough hungry kiss. Kiba teased Naruto's lips open and sank his tongue into the wet heat.

Naruto groaned and tried to push closer, his tongue wrapping around Kiba's, sucking and licking. Naruto's hands slid under Kiba's shirt and up his sides. He shuttered when Naruto's cool fingers touched his nipples. Naruto grind his hips into the other boy so Kiba could feel how much he wanted him. Unable to take the heat, Naruto rips both of their shirts off. Moans fill the room as their bare skin touches. He places kisses and nibbles down to Kiba's stomach. He cups Kiba's hardened penis though his pants.

"Ahh."

Naruto loved to hear him moan. He slid his hands under the waistband and took Kiba's pants and boxers off. Kiba could feel Naruto's bright cerulean eyes looking him up and down. He felt vulnerable until he felt a warm breath inside his thigh. Naruto herd Kiba gasp when he licked in between his legs.

"Uhh…tease."

Naruto smirked then licked up Kiba's shaft. His hips bucked, sending his dick into Naruto's mouth. Kiba never felt pleasure like this. The feel of Naruto's wet cool mouth engulfing him almost sent Kiba over the edge. The contrast of hot and cold sent electric shocks through his body.

"Fuck…Naruto."

Kiba pulled him in for a hard loving kiss. Naruto moved down to Kiba's neck. The wolf sat them up. Kiba reached for the lube in the nightstand and gave it to Naruto. The vampire placed a generous amount lube on the palm of his hand and rubbed it onto Kiba's cock. Once lathered enough, the blond rubbed the remaining lube on his hand and inserted a finger. He could feel his muscles enclose around the digit. Naruto waited a moment then added another finger.

He made a scissor motion to stretch himself. Kiba placed kisses on Naruto's shoulders and neck to keep his mind off the pain. Watching Naruto prep himself had made him incredibly hard. Kiba didn't know whether to cry out in pain or pleasure. Naruto roughly kissed Kiba as he inserted a third finger. He felt empty when he took his fingers out. Naruto placed kisses along Kiba's shoulder. He gently pushed the wolf down onto the mattress then lifted himself up and slowly sat, letting Kiba's cock penetrate his taut ring of muscle. The constricting ice cold channel around his warm digit sent an exhilarating sensation through Kiba's member.

"Fuck you're so tight."

Naruto concentrated on relaxing and listening to the low seductive murmurs as Kiba filled him. The wolf had filled him completely, stretching him almost to the point of pain. Seeing the discomfort on Naruto's face, Kiba gently rocked to find Naruto's prostate. He knew he found it when Naruto gasps, his hand reaching for the thick wood headboard and splintering it. Sparks of pleasure ran up Naruto's spine as Kiba continues to rock. The blond could feel his body weaken at the immense sensation.

The vampire straightens and places his hands on either side of his mate. Lust flashed across Naruto's face. He leans down and places a quick kiss on his mate's lips and starts to lift himself. Naruto started out slow, up and down, in and out. Kiba stares up at his mate. His blond had never looked more attractive than what he did now. Naruto was gorgeous, all sleek lines and tight muscles. The stiffness of Kiba's thick cock in him made Naruto squirm and arch his back, giving Kiba a pleasant view of his body stretched out.

Naruto could barely contain his groan as Kiba's hands slid up the outside of his legs. Kiba smirks as Naruto shivers under his touches. His hand moved up Naruto's sides and down the dip in his back to cup his soft globes. A wanton moan left Naruto's lips as Kiba grabs his ass and grinds their bodies together. It was too enticing to let Naruto fuck him to completion but the Alpha knew he needed to be in control just once. The wolf pushes on his heels and starts to thrust up into his mate. Naruto whimpers and his hands grab harder onto the headboard.

"Ahh! Kiba…please."

Understanding his mate's plea Kiba moved faster than harder. He felt himself repeatedly hit Naruto's prostate. Naruto yelled in pleasure. Kiba's hands were tight on Naruto's hips. He knew finger shaped bruises would shape and quickly disappear. Holding on with one hand the other started pumping Naruto. His thrust and pumps were in time with each other. Kiba watches as Naruto writhes above him.

"Fuck, you look so sexy." Kiba whispered.

The wolf's husky voice rushes through Naruto's body in a stimulating wave of pleasure. A low whimper escaped his lips; the hunger and need to come was almost painful. Kiba can smell that the blond was close. Naruto cried out and rocked his hips taking Kiba all the way in. The vampire leans forward allowing Kiba to have complete control of their thrust. Kiba senses his mate's submissive needs, the wolf lean upwards to graze the blond's throat with his canines. His tongue flicked out sending hot shivers down the vampire's spine. The connection became too much, Naruto screams as he came all over their stomachs. Kiba sank into the blond once more, holding him tightly on the hips as he flooded Naruto with his come. He collapsed on top of Kiba. Naruto gently slid off of Kiba's member; the wolf's breathing was heavy. Naruto placed his head on Kiba's shoulder. He felt fingers run though his sun blond hair as Kiba nuzzled and kissed the top of his head. He moaned into Kiba's embrace and gently closed his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too Naruto."

Pain sat on his throne with his eyes closed, contemplating his next move. For his plan to work, he needed the combined blood of Kyuubi and Naruto, Zetsu's parasite clone ability, and the power of his Rinnegan to create the ultimate creature. But something was missing. He needed one more ingredient but had no idea what it was. At first he thought he needed the blood of any wolf but many failed experiments showed that he needed the blood of a certain wolf. With Orochimaru checking the history of Kyuubi he was close to finding the ingredient he needed.

His plan would come to fruition soon. One problem lingered. The werewolves were beginning to realize that he was up to something. Pain had been confronted by an old friend, Jiraiya. The elder wolf figured out is plan. He had to kill the Konoha wolf but not before he was able to send information to Konoha. He knows the Sigma Alpha would not take his death lightly. Orochimaru has had to move camps twice due to wolf raids. He needs for his plan to be complete before the wolves find out about his intentions.

Pain calmly entered Orochimaru's new hideout. The snake-like man was waiting for him. He sat in front of a large panel which contained all of his different potions and chemicals. Pain walked up to Orochimaru's throne. The vampire original watch as Orochimaru twirls a vile with red liquid. Pain gave him a stern look.

"What have you called me for?"

"It's always straight to the point Pain. I've finished the work on Naruto's blood that you've collected for the past six months."

"What have you found?"

"The reason that you have not been able to conceive through Kyuubi is because of its separation from the original host. Kyuubi can never reproduce without Naruto. I found that the only wolf that you'll be able to use is one that is a descendent of the original Alpha."

"The only way to create my hybrid is by combining the blood of Kyuubi and Naruto then fusing the blood with the wolf's blood in the clone of Zetsu?"

"Yes and once that is established, Zetsu can create more clones from the original."

"Are you close to finding the descendent of the original Alpha?"

"I only know that it is a wolf from Konoha."

"Is it plausible to think that this wolf is Naruto's mate?"

"It could be but you still need the power of the Rinnegan to make the two species adapt some of your ability." Pain grinned.

"I can do that."

The vampire teleports to his manor with a scheme on his mind. Do to the protection that Naruto asked for, Pain was able to transfer his power to the wolf, he could even control the wolf's mind and body if he wanted; a small consequence for protection. Pain tapped into his power and called Kiba to him. Pain sat in his throne room and waited to hear Konan greet the young wolf. Kiba entered the throne room with a stern face. Pain smirks, loving how the wolf hated him. Kiba stopped in front of him.

"What do you want?" Pain grinned, showing his fangs.

"I want your blood."

Pain jumped from his throne in a flash. Kiba was surprised that Pain could move so fast. The wolf phased when he felt wind rush past him. He bares his fangs and growls as the vampire bounces all around the room. Pain hisses bearing his sharp fangs. Kiba moved at the last second to avoid Pain's attack. Kiba knew that the elder was just toying with him. There was no way that Kiba would be able to defeat Pain in battle. The only way to survive was to escape the manor. Kiba morphs and runs for the large iron doors. The distance seemed so far. Kiba sped up as the doors start to close. He pushes his legs to go faster but the iron doors slam in his face.

He phase back to his human form. Kiba pulls on the handles with all his strength but they refuse to open. He could hear Pain's malicious laugh ring in his ears. Kiba turned to be met with a strong punch to his gut. He fell to the floor clutching his stomach and gasping for air. The wolf felt as though his lungs were collapsing. He struggles to get to his feet. Kiba looks up from the floor to see Pain standing before him. Before he could get his bearings, the vampire disappears. Kiba hears a movement to his left. Pain was at his side in seconds. Kiba try to move out of the way of a punch but is caught with a sweep of Pain's leg. The wolf was slammed into the ground.

His head connected with the hard unforgiving marble floor beneath him. Kiba's vision blurs. Pain was above him smirking. He watches as a fist comes towards him. The punch knocked his head to face to his right side. His consciousness was fading. A black boot came into his line of sight.

"Your blood is mine."

Pain bought his foot down on Kiba's face, knocking the wolf out. The vampire called Kyuubi. He ordered the demon to chain their new wolf to a table in the lab. Everything was going according to plan. Naruto's blood combined with Kyuubi's and Kiba's blood in the body Zetsu made and his Rinnegan ability he can make a body infused with both vampire and wolf mixed. He will form a hybrid, the ultimate fighting being. Pain watches as Kyuubi drains blood from Kiba into a small beaker. They drain the wolf to the point of almost killing him. Pain smirks as they have enough blood to carry out their plan. Everything was going perfectly.

On the other side of Kiba no Kuni, Naruto had finished his daily training with Kiba's pack. The blond took a shower to clean up the dirt and blood from fighting. When he finished he decided to look for Kiba. He hadn't seen the wolf since this morning. Memories of last night fill Naruto's thoughts. The vampire couldn't wait to see his mate. Naruto searched every room and the ground but couldn't find his mate anywhere. As time passed, the afternoon became evening, Naruto grew more worried. He couldn't sense Kiba like he normally could. Something was wrong. He gathered the family into the living room.

"I asked you all here because I can't find Kiba. I just feel like something is off, wrong."

"When was the last time Kiba was seen?" Itachi asked.

"I last saw him earlier at breakfast." Sasuke said.

"After that he went for a run to secure the perimeter. He should be back by now." Gaara added.

Naruto grew anxious. He had just gotten Kiba back. There was no way that he could lose him again. Soft red tears flow down his pale checks. Kiba would not just up and leave without telling anyone. Naruto knew it had something to do with Pain. Fear and dread consume his thoughts. A firm hand grip his shoulder. His sire offers a sorrowful look.

"We'll get him back."

"How, we don't even know where he is."

"You know where he is."

"What?"

"As Kiba's mate, you both share link, a mental bond."

"I don't understand." Naruto wipe his eyes.

"I need you to calm your mind and your emotions."

Naruto stilled his worrying. He needed to find Kiba, make sure he is safe.

"Since you and Kiba are new mates and have mostly always been together, you haven't needed to use your link. Close your eyes."

Naruto obeyed.

"Silence all thoughts and feelings. Concentrate on Kiba, his scent, the sound of his voice, the feeling of his touch."

Naruto tried but nothing felt different. Hints of frustration began to cloud his concentration.

"Naruto, you have to rid all emotions. Just concentrate on your primal instincts. Think of the first time you and Kiba shared the mating link."

"We first shared the link when I felt he was in danger in the Zetsumei Forest."

"Yes, focus on that link and what you felt at that time. It will lead you to Kiba."

Naruto focus on all the emotion he felt when he first connected to the wolf. As he concentrated he could smell the soft scent of rain, fresh cut grass and pine. It was all of the things that reminded him of Kiba. Suddenly it felt as if he were moving though the darkness in his mind. He felt a soft vibration of a hum. Kiba's presence clouds his mind. His mate was in the link with him. Naruto calls out to his lover. The vibrations deepen in response to his voice. Further into the distance the silhouette of a figure appeared. It lies still in front of him. As he neared, Naruto's heart clenched. It felt as if it were caught in Pain's tight grip.

Hurt and fear fill him. He looks over the figure but it was unresponsive to his advances. The person lay on their side with their back to Naruto. The blond knew it was his mate. He reaches and grabs Kiba's cold shoulder. His fear increased as he turns Kiba onto his back. The brunette's eyes were closed. Naruto gather him into his arms, resting Kiba's head in his lap. The wolf's body was cold to the touch and his heart barely beat.

"Kiba!"

The hum grew louder.

"Kiba, can you hear me?"

He could feel the vibration on his skin. Suddenly he realizes that the hum was Kiba, his presence, his unconscious thoughts. Naruto's tears blind his vision. Blood drops fell to Kiba's now pale cheeks. His thumb gently ghost over the wolf's purple lips.

"I'm so sorry my love." A soft vibration ghosts across his arm. "I should have never made that deal with Pain."

A harsh vibration fills the space at Pain's name. Naruto leans down and presses his lips to Kiba's forehead. Once his lips left, Kiba disappeared. The link was still intact but he could no longer feel his mate. He opens his eyes to see Sasuke standing in front of him.

"What happened?"

"Kiba was just; it was like he was just an image. His body was there but he could not talk. He, at first look like he was sleeping but his body was cold. It was cold like a dead person but he wasn't. He could only communicate through hums and vibrations."

"It sounds like he is unconscious and is speaking to you though his thoughts."

"When I mentioned Pain, the vibrations became stronger. I know Pain has him!"

Itachi stepped in.

"We need to focus on what Pain wants with Kiba and how we're going to get Kiba back."

"No one here has close ties to Pain." Sasuke said.

"The Sigma Alpha may know. Her mate was once close to Pain." Gaara added. Sasuke shook his head.

"What makes you think that they'd help us?"

"You may be enemies to our kind but that does not mean we are not willing to listen when a danger may be upon us all. Whatever Pain is up to it requires one of our own, she will have to listen."

Itachi stood.

"Gaara is right. We need to set up negotiations. How do we contact Tsunade?"

"Only an Alpha may contact her. We need to talk to Tsume or my Father."

"Then you, Naruto, and I will go to Konoha."

"What about the rest of us?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want them to know our true numbers. We have to appeal to them not intimidate them. Gaara shall speak to the Alphas while Naruto and I are his back-up."

Sasuke humped in annoyance.

"When will you leave?"

"We'll leave as soon as possible. Shikamaru please send a letter to the Konoha to announce our arrival in four days." Itachi said.

"Four days! Itachi we have to now! I can teleport us there."

"I know you can Naruto but we have to respect their rules since we will be on their territory. Crossing the border of the forest and their town without notice will mean death for all of us. To get what we want we must follow their policies."

Later that evening a messenger bird arrives with Konoha's reply. The trio was to meet at the border in the middle of the Zetsumei Forest, the one that divided Kiba's territory from that of Konoha's. To Naruto the four day trip was agonizingly long. His heart aches for Kiba. Each day he checks their link and each day Kiba's seemingly lifeless body lies in front of him. Sorrow and self-pity consume his body. How could he lose Kiba again? How could he have trusted Pain?

It was nightfall when they arrive to the border. There they could see Tsume, the Suna Alpha and the top ranking members of both packs. Gaara greeted and introduce Hana, Shino, Kankuro and Ibiki to the two vampires. Itachi and Naruto gave curt nods while the wolves wore stern expressions. Their distrust of the vampires was obvious to all. Tsume took the lead.

"What did you call us for?" Gaara stepped forward.

"We would like to contact the Sigma Alpha. We nee-"

"No. I will not allow you to bring two vampires to our leader. We have humored you with this meeting but we will not comply with such an outlandish request!"

"You must hear us out. This is urgent."

"We do not have to do anything."

"This regards us all, vampires and werewolves."

"Then so be it. I will not-" Naruto's anger exploded.

"How can you say such things? Does your hatred run so deep that you won't help your own son?! Kiba need us, all of us. He's in danger; we have to rescue him from Pain!"

"You speak passionately for my son, you must be his mate."

"Yes, I am Naruto. I know you don't accept us but it's not your place to tell Kiba who to mate with. I'm not asking for us to be best friends. I'm asking you to help your son. Pain has him and the Sigma Alpha may be the only one who know why and how to defeat him. We only ask that you take us to her."

"Kiba was meant for me. You've ruined every-"

"Kankuro, this is not the time. If Kiba is with Pain, he is in more trouble than we thought. I don't trust you but I will take you to the Sigma Alpha."

"If you go, my pack will not take any part of it!"

"Then you may return to Suna seeing as Kankuro's deal is void."

They watch as the Suna wolves left the border. Tsume turned to her wolves and advised them to return to the pack to update Kakashi and the others. She turns back to Gaara.

"If this is a trick, I will not hesitate to rip you all apart."

She let out a soft growl and started to walk. The small group headed to the center of Konoha's will of fire, Hokage Mountain. Naruto and Itachi served the city where their lives had first begun. It was the birth place of their families, their parents, them. It was a city that neither has openly been able to walk through in centuries. The streets were littered with small businesses and food stands. People bustle in and out of shops and through small alleyways. Those that knew what they were cowered in fear. Many ducked into stores as they approach and some just stop and stare. Their eyes widen in disbelief at the sight of vampires in Konoha.

They finally reach the tall, broad mountain that contains the memories of past Hokage. Tsume stops in front of the mountain. She points to the last face. Naruto's eyes widen. It was her, the woman from his premonition. It was the Sigma Alpha.

"Lady Tsunade is the fifth Hokage of Konoha. She is the granddaughter of the First Hokage and is the first wolf to ever become the Hokage. She is a fierce woman. If you lie she will not think twice about killing you nor will the people of this village.

The three men nodded, heeding her warning. They made their way through the dimly lit corridors and stop at the set of large double doors. Tsume's knock echoes through the empty hall. A harsh voice greets them.

"Enter!"

The group quickly follows the command. A blond haired woman with extremely voluptuous figure sat behind a desk covered in mountains of never ending paperwork. She looks up. Her brown eyes quickly lock on the two vampires.

"Tsume! What is the meaning of this?!"

"My apologies Lady but their pack has information on Pain."

"I do not care what they have. They do not belong here."

"Please, Tsunade. It affects my son."

She tightly shut her eyes and let out an irritated sigh.

"Beta Gaara will explain."

"Thank you Tsume. Thank you Sigma Alpha for seeing us. We believe that Pain has taken Kiba. We have proof that my Alpha is in grave danger. His mate, Naruto has se-"

"What do you mean mate? Are you telling me that Kiba has mated with a vampire?"

"Yes but that is not the point."

"Yes it is. It's the only point that matters."

She quickly stood and strode over to a tall bookshelf. The Hokage pulls out a thick worn book with rips in the binding. A small cloud of dusk polluted the air as she dusted it off.

"This is the Tale of Wolves. It contains stories, history and some believe prophecies that are handed down from Sigma Alpha to Sigma Alpha. It is a book unseen by other wolves. There is a tale that a wolf and a vampire shall become one. Their mating will unite the two species, bitter battles will end and a new species shall be born."

Naruto froze at the last piece of information. His mind races with speculation, memories of information he had once believed to be unimportant.

"What do you mean by a third species shall be born?" Gaara asks.

"A hybrid can be made from the union of the mated wolf and vampire. Their influence will allow mixed species couples to form and they too will be able to conceive." Tsunade answered

"I know what Pain is up to."

All heads turn to Naruto. Itachi urged him to explain.

"When I was a new born I was restless, murderous and ruthless. I killed anything with a pulse, even if I wasn't thirsty. I had defected from the Uchiha coven because at the time they were vegetarians, they only drank animal blood. I didn't want that life style so I left. Pain found me after I had been on my own for a few months. He said that he had been watching me, that I reminded him of him when he was younger. He took me under his wing. Our relationship was a close one."

Memories of him and Pain in bed flash through his mind.

"We were out hunting when one night we came across my parents. Pain instantly recognized my Mother. Her red hair was a sign of the Uzumaki clan, and the holder of the Kyuubi. He knew of the legends, he knew that I possessed the monster. My parents tried to attack him and I don't know what happened. Anger and rage consumed me; it felt like I had no control. When I woke, my hands were covered in blood and their bodies lay at my feet.

Pain said that I had unleashed the Kyuubi, a demon, a monster. He told me of Kyuubi's unlimited power, his ability to bare young. He told me he wanted an army of offspring. His genes and ability would pass on and no one would be able to stop him.

At the time, Madara was in power. He knew that if Madara found out, he would want Kyuubi for himself. So he decided to separate the demon from me. He put Kyuubi's spirit into a clone body of me and bought him to life. If Pain knows of this legend then he could make an army of hybrids."

The room was silent. Itachi had asked his Father about Kyuubi. He said that much was not known about the beast just that it was power unknown, unseen and unmatchable. Kyuubi is the ultimate power but maybe not anymore.

"Naruto, you told Sasuke that when you last saw Pain, Kyuubi had mentioned that his power had diminished." Itachi said.

"When we were separated, Kyuubi's power had split among us. He was weakened by it."

"When you made the deal, he asked for your blood." Naruto gasps.

"He realized that he wouldn't be able to conceive with me when I lived with him. I learned that Kyuubi can only conceive with its true mate, he must have found out. He asked for my blood because he knows that he needs it. He's going to combine my blood with Kyuubi's, and Kiba's to make a hybrid. If successful, Zetsu will be able to make clones from the original. He'll be unstoppable."

"How do you know about Kyuubi's ability to conceive?"

"Before I defected, I read it in Madara's library, the one that burned down. I never told anyone about what I had read until now."

"How will Pain be able to create a hybrid?" Gaara asked.

"His Rinnegan power will allow him to combine the DNA within the clone and bring it to life."

Tsume spoke up.

"Lady Tsunade what are we going to do?"

"We must stop Pain."

"But we don't know his location and Orochimaru is also in the wind."

Itachi's ears perked up at the mention of the name.

"You're looking for the vampire scientist Orochimaru?"

"Yes he's been capturing wolves and experimenting on them."

"He's most likely working with Pain. He probably figured out that Pain needed Kiba in order to conceive through Kyuubi."

"We need to stop them."

"We need to fight together. Our chances of winning will be greater." Itachi said.

"What makes you think wolves would willingly fight alongside vampires?" Tsume asked.

"If Tsunade gives the Alpha command, then you'll have no choice. We need as many wolves and vampires we can get in order to defeat Pain. Everyone must work together otherwise this land will lie to waste littered with blood and bodies. The innocent you work so hard to protect will die or be enslaved."

"Itachi did you have a vision?"

"Yes Naruto. I had a vision the day after Kiba went missing." He turns back to Tsunade. "I cannot promise that other vampires will join us but I can promise that our family will fight alongside us. We never leave one of our own behind."

Tsume scoffed.

"You consider Kiba family?"

"Yes, the minute he and Naruto realized that they were mates, he became family as well as Gaara and the other wolves."

"You're the ones that put him in danger!"

"Tsume! That is enough!" Tsunade barked.

"But-." Tsunade held her hand up.

"Itachi is right. We must work together if we are to defeat Pain. We will send urgent messages to our allies."

"I will notify the rest of the family. We can meet on our land in the Zetsumei Forest; it is out of Pain's sight range. We will be able to strategize there."

"Do you know how much time we have?" Tsunade asks. Itachi looks to Naruto.

"It takes a month for Zetsu to make a clone. Kiba was taken five days ago."

"I'll ask the Alphas to meet me in three days. Those that will fight will meet on your land in three days with their fighters. In six days' time we will meet to discuss strategy."

"That will give us nineteen days to plan and execute our attack. Let's get moving."

Tsunade nodded then left the room to send an urgent message to any Alpha that would listen. Tsume walked them to the gates of Konoha. Itachi and Gaara quickly took off running. Naruto look to Tsume.

"Thank you for listening."

"It took a lot for you to come to us. Your actions speak volumes. You truly care for my son. I'm sorry for interfering in your relationship. You've earned my respect and approval."

Naruto smiles brightly and waves as he takes off to follow Itachi and Gaara.

* * *

**TBC...**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think it was my favorite to write :) Feel free to review, I'll greatly appreciate it!


End file.
